Tonight, Don't go out, and if you see me, run the other way
by sergeant peace
Summary: Kimi,Z, Dil,Tommy and Chuckie were all ordinary Teenagers, until a trip to the woods changed everything, now there Newbloods, new born werewolves who are stuck in the middle of a feud spanning centuries, with a new pack in the town and hunters snooping around, along with a mysterious new Alpha that's the reason for their change, can this group of teens stop the coming storm?
1. the hunted

Kimi was sitting in her room packing for the trip when someone knocked on her door, 'Kimi," chad said walking in, "are you almost ready for the trip?"

"Yeah dad," she said putting the last things in, "just finishing up."

"alright…now remember anytime you want to come home, just call and we'll go get you."

"Dad it's just a camping trip.' She said, "we'll be out there for five days."

"I know, but your making this trip with some questionable people." He said.

"it's just Chuckie, Tommy, Dil and Z" she said. "Who's questionable?"

"the one with only one letter in his name," he mumbled.

"don't worry dad," Kimi said, "I'll be fine."

"alright Kimi I believe you…but just remember…"

she cut him off, "yes dad I If I want to come home just call you."

He nodded smiling a little and walked out.

"Kimi lets go!" Chuckie's voice shouted, 'Tommy's here!"

"Coming!" she shouted picking up her bag and putting it on her back, "this weekend is going to be fun." She said happily and bounced downstairs.

Tommy sat in his car yawning, "man it's too early to be up," he grumbled.

"Come on T, we're about to be out in the wilderness, no technology, no worries, just us and nature,"

"no technology is what worries me." Tommy muttered.

"cheer up!" Dil said leaning back, "I Here Z's coming, maybe he'll bring some stuff."

Tommy looked at him, suddenly wide-awake, "like what?" he asked.

'Lets just say," Dil said, "that the bear's, not the only thing that'll be Smokey."

Tommy grinned, "alright I feel better now," he said and got out, and went up to the front door as it opened, 'you guy's ready?" he asked.

"yeah," chuckie said, "we just need to get the criminal now."

"he's not a criminal Chuckie, he just isn't a big fan of Cops." Kimi said.

"yeah, and he spent four nights in jail!" Chuckie exclaimed.

"hurry up and lets go!" Tommy said smiling, getting back in his jeep, Kimi and Chuckie got in the back and Tommy started driving away, "so what are we doing while we're there?" he asked.

"hunting, fishing, swimming." Kimi said, "and whatever else we come up with."

Tommy and Dil grinned at each other, then started slowing down as he reached Z's house, he parked at the curb and honked the horn,

Z walked out, a duffle bag in one hand, his hair was long and shaggy, unlike everyone else who was dressed for the mountains, he was dressed like he was about to go to the mall, his ordinary black beanie, a muscle shirt, baggy jeans and his boots, "sup guy's." he said and got in, "Hey boot girl." He said to Kimi, 'How you doing,"

Kimi smiled, "I'm doing good Z." she said.

"uh Z…" Dil muttered, "you don't exactly look like your ready for a trek in the woods."

Z looked at him, "yeah? So?"

"…Never mind…" Dil said as tommy started driving, "so…you bring anything interesting?"

thought about it, 'no not really." He said, he had his switchblade out and was clicking it in and out.

"nothing at all?" He asked. 'No…weird leaves?"

Z gave a small grin, "maybe," he said "we'll find out once we get there."

"What are you two talking about?" Chuckie asked.

"Nothing,' dil said, "so what about Phil and Lil? They coming too?"

"No," Tommy said, "they had a family thing to go to," oh.

Once they got to the campsite Chuckie got out and pulled out the tent,

"so what did you bring?" Dil asked Z softly,

" just something to take the edge off," he said grinning, "we'll smoke it tonight, when the good kid is asleep."

"psychedelic." Dil said enthusiastically.

"Boot girl you in?" he asked.

"oh hell yeah," Kimi said, 'haven't had a good smoke in a while."

Z smiled, "Now lets go before the goodie, goodie finds out." He said jumping out.

Dil and Kimi followed as Chuckie finished putting up the tent, "thanks Tommy." He said, "I never could get this stupid tent to get up."

"no problem Chuckie." Tommy said, then walked over, "what did we get?" Tommy whispered to Dil.

"some of the good stuff," Dil muttered back, "side affects include slowing of your brain, munchies and real chillaxitude,"

"hell yes." Tommy whispered, and they walked back to Chuckie, 'So what are we doing first?" Tommy asked.

"how about a hike?" Chuckie asked.

"sure," Z said, "lets shoot a few things while we're out there,"

"so hike slash hunt huh?" Dil said, "looks like we're getting some food tonight!"

Tommy went to the back of the jeep and took out two hunting rifles, "alright, lets go!" he shouted, and tossed one to Z, who caught it and checked to make sure it was loaded.

They walked onto the trail Tommy in front, they walked for a while looking at the Scenery, "Tommy," Z said softly, and pointed along the way, "what is that?"

Tommy took a look 'I can't tell," he picked up the rifle and looked through the scope, "looks like a big wolf," Tommy said, "do you think we should take it as a trophy?" he asked looking over.

Z nodded, and looked down his scope, "uh tommy, it's gone."

"uh…oh well," Tommy said, "we'll find something,"

"Yeah," Dil said, a camera in his hands, "to tell you the truth I would rather have a

"Dil, where did you get that camera?" Tommy asked.

"Oh found it in a box in the attic," He said, "Why?"

"That's my video camera." Tommy said, "I've been looking for it for two years."

"Wow…" Dil said astonished, "I'm surprised you never found it, I mean you used to always have it with you."

"Yeah, I know," Tommy said. "now why did you bring it along?"

"to categorize this awesome time!" Dil said enthusiastically.

"well don't break it." Tommy said.

"well then lets go," Z said, "I would really like to find something that we can cook and eat by tonight."

They nodded and continued on there way, not knowing that something was following them.

(four hours later)

"can't believe we didn't find anything,' tommy said, "out of the entire forest."

"Well I hit a few things." Z said holding up two fairly large Pheasants. "So we have some meat tonight."

"lets eat!" Dil shouted and started making a fire, Tommy grinned and helped him once the food was done they sat down and started eating, "so tomorrow how about lets go down to the lake." Kimi said, "I could go for a swim."

Z nodded, 'sounds good,"

Dil was looking at the camera, "this is weird," he muttered.

"what is it?" Tommy asked.

"well, you remember when we were walking and you saw that big wolf?" Dil asked.

'yeah," tommy said, "what about it?"

"well look at the footage," Dil said showing him, Tommy watched,

[footage] "_it looks like a big wolf…Think we should take it home as a trophy?" [footage]_

as soon as the film reached that part, he stopped it, 'Look at that tree right there." He said.

Tommy looked close, and saw two red glowing dots, "what the hell is that?"

"I don't know, I've been trying to find out."

Z looked at it, "you think it has something to do with the glare from the light on the camera?" he asked.

"I don't know," Dil said, "maybe."

Z pulled out the Pheasants, they were cooked completely, "we'll figure it out later," he said, "lets eat."

They cut up the Pheasants and distributed them, "so, while we're out there, lets go cliff diving," Z said,

"sounds great," Tommy said, "I'm in."

"same here," Dil said, "though I'll have to be careful with the camera."

"I'm not," Kimi said, "I think I'll swim."

"I think I'll just stay here," Chuckie said, "man the camp,'

they nodded and talked for a little while longer until they all went to sleep,

Tommy laid there, waiting, when he heard Chuckie snoring, he stood up and walked to the jeep, Kimi, Z and Dil were already there, "alright," Tommy said, "lets do it,"

(next morning)

Tommy got out of the Jeep, 'oh man," he said, "that was great."

Kimi got out too, "yeah," she said, 'wish we had more."

Z nodded, "we did it all though," he said, "We'll have to wait until Monday to do anything."

Dil nodded, "only thing is, I didn't get a very good buzz last night."

"you smoked half a pound," Z said astonished, "we barely did two and we were on cloud 9."

"shut up," Tommy muttered, as Chuckie walked out, "so you guy's ready?" he asked.

"yeah," Tommy said, Z and Kimi nodded too,

"yeah," Dil said, "always, I just need to get another SD Card."

At the lake kimi took off her shirt and jumped into the water, 'come on guy's, the water feels good!" she shouted.

Z watched her, "be there in a minute boot girl." He said.

"don't try any funny business." Chuckie muttered.

Tommy and Z ran up a hill to a cliff. "man that's a really far jump." Tommy said looking down.

"Give you ten bucks if you jump first." Z said.

"I have a better idea." Tommy said then pushed him off,

"woah!" Z shouted as he fell.

"JERONIMO!" Tommy shouted jumping after him, and they both landed in the water.

Z resurfaced, "Not cool man!" he said.

"not cool." Tommy said, "but what is cool? You making me go first? Or Kimi watching you go first?"

Z looked over at Kimi, "thanks man." He said

"any time bro." Tommy smiled and swam away.

Dil was video taping, "and up there is the cliff Tommy almost died at," he said moving his camera to point at the cliff, "wait…what the hell is that!" he shouted as something huge moved from the cliff down the slope.

"what's what dil!" Tommy asked running over.

"I just saw something freaking huge up on the top of that Cliff." He shouted,

"dil," Tommy whispered, leaning in, "your not still hallucinating are you?"

"no man I swear!" Dil said, then rewinded the video, "look!" he said,

Tommy looked at it, "what the fuck," he said, looking at the screen, Z and kimi walked over, "is Dil tripping out?" Z asked,

"No, look at the screen," tommy said.

Z looked, "that looks like the thing we saw yesterday," Z said, "you think it might be a stray or something?"

"strays don't have red eye's." dil said,

Chuckie wiped off his glasses and looked at it, 'and they don't stand on two legs," he said pointing.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Tommy said, "This is starting to get weird,"

"Yeah…" Z said, "Lets get going,"

they went back to the camp and started packing up, it was already late, with the sun slowly starting to set. "tommy," Z said, tossing him one of the rifles, "we gotta make sure if something attacks us, we'll be ready,"

Tommy nodded, "dil put up that stupid Camera!" he said.

"no can do T," he said, "If I die here, I want everyone to see my last moments."

Tommy shook his head as they packed up, they got into his Jeep and started driving, Tommy was in the passengers side, Chuckie was driving, "man it's dark," Chuckie muttered, "can't see a thing." Then he heard something howl, an inhumane howl.

"That's bad," Z said hearing the howl, "Hey boot girl try to get the Police on your cellphone."

Kimi tried, "there's no service down here!" she said

Tommy nodded and was about to say something when something large smashed into the side of the jeep, sending it tumbling into the forest, the side of it slammed into a tree, Tommy tried to sit right, "is everyone alright!" he shouted,

"fine!" Z shouted, 'Boot girl you alright?"

"yeah," kimi said breathing hard,

"I'm fine too!" Dil shouted,

chuckie groaned a little, "I don't want to drive anymore!" he muttered. Then the drivers side door caved in and got pulled off it's hinges, "guys…" Chuckie whispered shaking, then a huge claw shot in and grabbed chuckie, "HELP!" chuckie screamed as he was pulled out, seat and all.

"CHUCKIE!" Tommy shouted,

Z kicked the back window out, 'lets go come on!" he shouted, then stopped as he heard a loud scream,

"Chuckie…" Kimi whispered, tears in her eye's.

"we can't do anything for him," Z said, "I'm sorry Kimi, but we need to move."

"yeah," Dil said, "sorry, Kimi."

They got out, Tommy looked around, he saw a blood trail leading away from the jeep.

"don't do it man," Z said, "we'll come back when it's light, we'll find him then, right now isn't a good idea."

Tommy sighed as they started running, he looked back at the trail, "sorry chuckie," he muttered softly, and followed them.

They ran as fast as they could, "where are we going to go?" Kimi asked, out of breath,

"I don't know," Z said, looking around, "how far is the Ranger station?"

"pretty far," Dil shouted, looking around,

"wait." Tommy said stopping, "the Cabin Dil!"

"what?" Dil asked confused

"The cabin!" he said, 'the cabin our parents bought!"

"of course," Dil said, "we can hide out there, IT"S PERFECT!" he shouted, just as something came behind him and bit him on the shoulder, Dil screamed in pain and the thing dragged him away,

"DIL!" Tommy shouted and started running after them,

"Tommy get back!" he shouted,

'NO,' he shouted, "This is my brother!" he took his key's out and tossed them to Z, "four miles up the hill," he said, "you'll find the cabin, now I'm gonna go get my brother back,"

"Tommy," Z said, "good luck."

Tommy nodded and ran into the woods

"lets go Kimi," he said, and led her up the hill, after a while they heard gunshots, then something roar, then they heard tommy scream.

Kimi started crying, "what's going on!" she screamed tears running down her face,

"I don't know," Z said, 'But we have to get to that cabin! Look at me," he said, and Kimi looked him in the eye, "if we hold up in there, that thing can't get us."

"it just ripped off a solid steel door from Tommy's Jeep," she sobbed, "how is this going to help."

"if we get into the cabin," he said, "I have a place where I can shoot it, but I need you to stay calm, alright?"

she nodded a little, "alright, lets go." He said, and together they made their way up to the cabin, Z got to the front door and unlocked it, he got Kimi inside, and got in after her, locking the door. He looked around "the place is under construction…" he muttered lokoing around, he looked out the window, and saw something standing at the edge of the woods, "Kimi," Z said, "try to get ahold of the police, again."

Kimi started dialing, "911, emergency," Kimi jumped surprised, 'I got them!hello, this is Kimi, we're out in the forest, and this…this thing is hunting us…it already killed three people."

"kid if this is a joke…" the operator started.

"I'm not joking!" she cried, "I wouldn't joke about this!"

"oh shit," Z said and started firing,

"I just heard shots!" the operator said

Z kept firing, then the gun got pulled out of his hands, 'Kimi…" he started.

'Please just send someone!" Kimi shouted, "something's out there!"

the sound of something hitting the door sounded, again and again."

Z stood beside the door, he took out his switchblade, "kimi get out of here."

"Z…please'

the door broke open, and a dog like creature walked in, Z jumped on top of it and started stabbing it in the neck, making it roar in pain.

"KIMI RUN!" Z shouted and kimi ran outside, into the back, she saw a shed and took off towards it,

Z was thrown out of the house he slammed into a tree and fell to the ground, he groaned and started sitting up, when the monster jumped out, "Come on," Z growled pulling out his switchblade again, "COME ON!"

The thing roared and charged at Z

Kimi got into the shed and closed the door just as she heard another scream, "Z…" she whispered

"ma'am, are you still there ma'am?" the operators voice shouted. "what was that scream?"

"that…that was my friend…" she whispered tears going down her cheeks, "he's…he's dead." Kimi started crying

"ma'am calm down, I've sent a team out to help you, where are you right now."

"I'm…I'm…I'm in the shed…behind the cabin…on the hill…in Sherwood forest…"

"stay in that Shed," the operator said, "and don't come out until you know there's a Cop out there, I'm going to stay on the phone with you alright?

"okay…" she hiccupped, watching the door, "I…I haven't heard anything else…I think it might have left."

The door was suddenly hit with tremendous force, breaking through thelock and making the door swing open.

"OH MY GOD!" Kimi screamed and fought to keep the door closed, 'Help me!" she screamed, "Please!"

she almost had it closed when the thing lunged in and bit her arm, she screamed in pain and hit it out, she closed the door and leaned against it, she cried sliding down, she could still here the thing outside, trying to find another way out,

"are you alright!" the operator asked.

"It…b-b-bit me…" She said through tears.

"the rangers should be there quick enough," the operator said,

Kimi's breath got quicker, her blood starting to pool around her, she heard the thing start to hit on the opposite wall, _this is the end… _she thought to herself, as the wall started bulge, then she heard gunshots, and something whimper.

'hello!" she heard someone shout, "Is anyone there!"

"here," she tried to shout, but it came out as a sort of whisper. "here!" she raised her voice a little,

the man walked over and pulled the door off, Kimi slumped back, looking at the full moon, "ma'am are you alright?" the trooper asked,

"I…I feel weak.." she whispered, 'I..i wanna sleep."

"don't fall asleep," the trooper said, "tell me where your friends are at."

"I…I don't know where they are." She murmured, "i…I only know where…one is…I saw him in the house…he jumped on it…I heard a scream…"

"where did your friends disappear?" he asked.

"m-my friend Tommy disappeared down the road…maybe 4 miles…"

"how do you figure four miles?" he asked.

"he…he told us the cabin was four miles from where we were…then he went to go find his brother… it didn't sound good…"

"captain miller this is search party beta,"

"go ahead," he said.

"we found the jeep, and we found one survivor,"

"copy that, now four miles from the cabin should be a spot where the last four survivors broke apart, search the woods around them for two of the survivors."

"copy that,"

the trooper bent over and picked up Kimi, "we'll get you to safety." He said to her and walked to the front, four cruisers were there, two of them were over by a tree where Z laid there, blood covering him, 'he's still alive," one of the troopers said, "but barely, we need to get him to the hospital,

"Z…"she whispered, her vision starting to go blurry, "Z please be alright…"

"don't worry, he'll be fine." The trooper said.

Kimi tried to look around but felt lightheaded; finally she let herself pass into oblivion.

Up on a hill two lone figures stood, "he's on the move again," the female said.

"I know." The other responded, "and he's gotten himself five new bloods."

"but they don't know that yet Will," the first one said, "they just think they've been attacked by a monster."

He nodded, "at least until the full moon and they change," he said.

She nodded shuttering a little, remembering her first transformation, "so do we know who the alpha is?" she asked.

"No," he said, "all I know is, this alpha is expanding his pack quick, and I feel like something is about to happen…something big…"

"the hunters are on the move too," she said, "I'm feeling a fight coming on."

"Your right…" he said looking up, his eye's glowing red, "and when it happens, it'll be bloody."

"What about the young bloods?" she asked.

He looked at her, "for now let them try to live a normal life, we'll try to guide them, but it's not going to be easy."

She sighed and started walking away, "it never is." She muttered,


	2. awakening and revelations

Kimi woke with a start looking around, "she's awake!" she heard someone shout, "what's going on!?" she shouted looking around wildly, she was in a hospital, with wires and tubes attached to her arms, "why am I in here?" she shouted starting to pull out the wires,

"Ma'am just calm down, you were in an accident about two day's ago."

It slowly came back to Kimi, the terror she felt that night, "where's my friends?" she asked, "Where's my brother."

"They all survived," she said, "a lot of injuries, but there all fine, I'll send them in,"

Kimi took a deep breath and laid back down as everyone walked in, she took a sharp intake of breath, "Oh my god…" she whispered covering her mouth looking at Z, "Z… are you alright?"

"Of course I am boot girl," he said, smiling, half his face and most of his body was covered in bandages, "I was worse yesterday, I could barely move yesterday."

"We're fine too." Dil said, "You know, the two that got dragged away against their will and mauled."

"Don't' try Dil, she's not listening," Chuckie said smiling,

Kimi looked over and looked at their wounds, Dil had a bite mark on his shoulder and his arms and a leg were covered in bandages, Chuckie had bandages on his shoulders, his neck and his chest. "Wait…where's Tommy?" Kimi asked.

The three boy's looked at each other, "come on…" Chuckie mumbled, "We'll show you."

Kimi got up and the group moved down the hall, "where is he guy's? Come on just tell me."

They stopped at a windowed room, Chuckie stepped out of the way and said, "See for your self…"

Kimi looked in, 'Oh my god…" she whispered, Tommy was lying in a bed hooked up to a bunch of machines, most of him was covered in bandages, the right side of his face was uncovered and it was badly bruised.

"I woke up when they were bringing him in," Chuckie said, "that thing really tore him up, he still had the hunting rifle in his hand when they brought him, they said he had tried to shoot the thing,"

"So did I," Z said, "but I think he pissed it off more."

Kimi looked at Tommy _I was lucky I only got a bite… _she thought to herself, she heard someone running towards them, she turned around to see Phil and Lil run over,

"What happened?" Lil asked breathing hard and looking at them, "what happened!"

"We were attacked," Chuckie said, "during the camping trip.'

"Where's Tommy?" she asked tears coming out of her eyes, "where the hell is Tommy!"

Kimi stepped to the side, tears in her eyes.

Lil looked and saw Tommy, "TOMMY!" she screamed running to the window,

"Holy shit…" Phil muttered, "What attacked you guy's?"

"That's just it," Chuckie said, "we don't know."

Kimi walked through the halls, the staff had already left except for a few nurses and everyone was asleep, she went by Tommy's room and looked in, Lil was sitting by his bedside asleep, Kimi sighed, she felt guilty, she was the only one who hadn't been completely mauled, she only had a bite on her arm, the only thing that really hurt her was the blood loss, and the fact that Lil seemed to glare at her every time she saw her. Kimi sighed and kept walking. Lil, she hadn't left the Hospital since she saw Tommy, she Lil had a crush on Tommy, and it was obvious Tommy had one on her too, but the two never let there feelings show, _well, now Lil's letting it show all in the open, _she thought. And kept walking.

"Boot girl," she heard someone say, she turned around and Z was standing there, "you alright?"

"I'm fine Z," she said, "nothing's wrong, nothing whatsoever,"

Z lifted an eyebrow,

She sighed, 'I just feel weak." She said, "I mean everyone got hurt, everyone was completely mauled, everyone except poor little Kimi, who only got bit once, then passed out from blood loss."

"So it's a guilt thing," Z said, 'hey, you were lucky enough to get somewhere you could hold up, you were lucky that a forest ranger was on his way, if they hadn't gotten there you would've been mauled, maybe even as bad as Tommy."

Kimi sighed and sat down on the floor, "I know, but I still feel weak, I didn't get rid of that monster, and I didn't find all of you, I just passed out. The entire time out there all of you had to help me, had to make sure I wasn't freaking out."

Z looked at her, "to be honest you weren't that bad.'

She sighed, "yes I was, I could hear the Nurses talking, saying I was lucky I didn't hyperventilate out there and pass out while running, they kept saying that I was 'delicate' that 'a delicate girl like her shouldn't be out in the woods, it was a good thing those boy's were out there to help her,' god I wanted to slap them."

"How'd you here them?" Z asked.

"They were sitting outside my room talking about it," she muttered, "didn't even have the decency to go somewhere else to talk."

"Actually," he said, "they weren't at your room, they were right outside mine,"

She looked at him, "that's impossible, I could hear them as clear as day."

"Well so could I," Z said, "so one of us is lying, usually it would be me, but this time it's not me,"

Kimi smiled, 'I promise you I heard them," she said.

He nodded "well we'll figure it out later." He went over to her and squatted down, "now get some sleep Boot girl, tomorrow we're all released…well most of us." He said looking back at Tommy's room.

She nodded and stood up, and Z walked her back to her room, "well goodnight boot girl." He said and started walking away.

"Z" she said, "you think you can stay with me? Just for tonight?"

Z looked at her, "yeah, sure." He said and walked back over to her, they went into her room and laid down on her bed, Z put his arms around her, 'Now go to sleep, he said softly.

Kimi nodded and closed her eyes.

Kimi woke up and looked around, she felt Z's arms still around her, and she checked the watch on the wall, "Z, "she said softly," Z wake up, its time to go

Z groaned a little, "man I had this crazy dream where I was attacked by some dog thing, then while I was in the hospital I got to sleep next to Kimi…" he opened his eye's and looked down, "oh, it wasn't a dream."

Kimi smirked and sat up, "Come on, we gotta get ready to leave," she said, "and I'm pretty sure the nurses would freak if they found you in here."

"Very true," Z said getting out of the bed, "I'll see you later boot girl," he said walking out,

Kimi shook her head and stood up, she looked around for some kind of clothes to wear, "damn it," she muttered.

"Knock, knock," she heard someone say, she turned around and saw Lil standing in the door way, "I knew you probably didn't have any clothes, so I dropped by your house and got some."

"Thanks Lil," Kimi said taking the clothes, 'how's Tommy?"

"He's still out," she said, "they…they still don't know when he'll wake up."

"I'm sorry," Kimi said,

Lil looked at her then said, 'how long are your parents out of town?" she asked, "I dropped by and they weren't there."

Kimi looked puzzled then remembered, "they were going to France to for a vacation, you know since me and Chuckie weren't going to be there, they decided they would have there own vacation…I doubt they even know this happened."

"Lil nodded, "If you want you can sleep over at my house," she said.

"That sounds good," she said smiling,

Lil nodded giving a small smile, "unless you know, you want to spend a few nights with Z." she said Innocently,

"How much did you see last night?" Kimi asked looking at her

Oh I saw up to when you and him fell asleep on your bed." Lil said, 'I woke up while you two were talking…I sort of heard everything."

Kimi turned red, "you heard all that huh…" she said, 'you must've thought I was being stupid."

"No," Lil said, "I can never think your stupid."

"Thanks lil," Kimi said, and started changing, "so how did your trip go?"

"Oh it was…great…" Lil said, "You know, really great,"

"What happened?" Kimi asked, "cause it sounds like it didn't go very great."

"It was four day's with family, it wasn't all that great," she said, 'I mostly had to put up with cousins saying stupid jokes."

Kimi nodded, "come on, let's go find the guy's."

The two girls walked out and walked down the hall, "are you gonna stay here with Tommy Lil?" Kimi asked.

"I wish I could," she said, "but school starts next week, and my mom doesn't' want me staying here any longer then necessary."

Kimi nodded, "wants you focused on school." She said.

Lil nodded.

"Sup,' Chuckie said walking over, Dil and Z beside him.

"Chuckie why are you not wearing your glasses?" Kimi asked.

"I can see," he said, "I woke up this morning and I could see perfectly."

"That's…that's awesome!" Kimi said excitedly.

"I know," Chuckie said grinning, "lets get home."

"Actually Chuckie I think I'm going to stay at Lil's for a little while."

"Alright," Chuckie said, "have fun, Dil you need a ride home?" he asked.

"Na I think I'm staying here, my parents are gonna come by in a few hours, they just got back from visiting family, so they're speeding right now to get here and see there kids."

Chuckie nodded, "Z?" he said.

"Yeah I'll take a ride." Z said.

Chuckie nodded and the two walked out,

"Come on Kimi," Lil said, "lets go get some of your clothes,

Later that night Kimi went into the bathroom to change her bandages, she got some scissors and started cutting through the bandages, _that's odd…_ she thought as she cut through, usually she would see the bruising around the bite as she cut the bandages, she took off the bandages quickly and looked, "oh my god…" she whispered, the bite mark was completely gone, her arm was back to normal.

"Kimi are you alright?" she heard lil call,

"Yeah!" Kimi called back looking at it, "never been better…" she walked downstairs.

Lil looked over, "how come you didn't put on any more bandages?" she asked,

"Because…because the bite disappeared…" Kimi said showing Lil her arm."

"Wow!" Lil said looking, "this is unbelievable…" Lil looked worried, but Kimi was too freaked out to notice, she jumped when her phone rang, "hello?" Kimi said.

"Kimi, you are not going to believe what happened!" Chuckie said.

"I…I think I have a pretty good idea."

Lil drove Kimi to the Gym, "you want me to come in with you?" Lil asked.

"Sorry Lil but I need to talk to these guy's alone, you know?"

"Yeah I understand." Lil said, "When you need to get picked up just call me."

"Alright Lil thanks." Kimi said and got out, she walked into the Gym, Chuckie Dil and Z were already waiting, and all of them had there bandages off, Z looked the same as he had before the attack, his face completely healed, he had cut his hair into a Mohawk again since one side had been mangled, "boot girl," he said getting up, "you too?"

Kimi showed him her arm, "completely healed," she said.

"Man what's going on." Dil said.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" someone shouted and they all turned around. A man walked in wearing all black, a beat up leather jacket thrown over his shoulder, four people followed him in, "the bite worked." They stopped, the one in black in the middle, a tall kid beside him, a blond woman right behind him, a black man standing with his arms crossed beside him, and a brunette standing a few feet away.

"What?" Z said confused.

"The bite, the wound that thing gave you at least once three nights ago." He said, "it's like a vaccine, the side effects include increase in speed, strength, stamina, and a very bad attitude on full moons."

"Hey man who the hell are you?" Dil asked,

"My names Derek Hale," he said, "the tall one beside me is Isaac, the blonde is Erica, the big guy behind me is Boyd and the brunette, is Vanessa."

"What the hell are you doing here." Z growled jumping off the bleachers.

"Whoa calm down homeboy," Derek said smiled, his eye's flashing red. "I came to help you."

Z saw his eyes flash red, "you…you were that thing that attacked us!" he shouted and ran at him; before he got close to him he was hit to the side and into the bleachers. Isaac stood in front of Derek, his eye's glowing yellow, and his hands balled up into fists. Kimi ran over to Z, "I'm fine," Z mumbled getting up.

"No, I didn't attack you," he said, "as of right now I don't know who attacked you, but I know what you were attacked by."

"And what were we attacked by?" Chuckie asked.

"A werewolf," Derek said, "an Alpha at that."

"That's bull, there's no such thing as werewolves,' Chuckie said.

"Mhmm." Derek said, "Isaac would you do the honors?"

Isaac growled and unfurled his hands, the nails were now claws, and hair sprouted on his face, Isaac let loose a roar.

"Don't ever say anything doesn't exist Chuck," Dil said looking at Isaac, "ever."

"Alright," z growled, "I'm listening now."

"Well, basically you were attacked by an alpha, as to why he attacked you is still under question, he might be a new Alpha, or an old alpha that lost his old pack, what I do know, is that you were attacked on the full moon, meaning you are stronger then most Beta's."

"Beta?" Z asked.

"Pretty much a second next to an alpha." Derek said, "as I said before, you are stronger, faster and have better stamina then most people, and you heal quicker."

"So that means…" Kimi stopped then looked at Chuckie, "Tommy."

The four friends started running out of the Gym,

"Where are you going?" Derek shouted, "who the hell is Tommy," he sighed when they didn't listen, "Vanessa, go and make sure they don't tear anything up."

Vanessa nodded and ran after them.

Kimi and Z burst through the doors of the Hospital and ran down the hall, "HEY! YOU CAN'T GO BACK THERE!" the man at the front desk shouted,

"He was pretty banged up," Kimi said, "he might not have healed."

"He might be healed enough to talk," Z said as they burst into Tommy's room to find Tommy wasn't lying on the bed anymore, and torn bandages were littered everywhere, 'or he might have healed enough to rip off his bandages and disappear."

The bathroom door opened and Tommy walked out unraveling the last bits of bandages; he looked up at them and smiled, his eyes' glowing green and five scratch marks on the left side of his face. "Hey guy's." he said, "What's wrong?"

"Uh…Tommy…" Kimi said, "Your eyes are green."

Tommy looked at her, "what?" he asked, "my eyes are blue, just like they've always been."

Kimi pulled out her small personal mirror and showed Tommy, "Holy hell!" Tommy shouted looking at his eye's as they changed from green back to blue. "What the hell!"

"Calm down," Kimi said as the rest caught up, 'how did you not see it in the Bathroom?"

"There's no mirror in there," he said, "Just a sink and a toilet." He looked at the scratches on his face, "this is all that the thing did to me? When I woke up and saw the bandages I tore them off in panic, but I was barely touched."

"What do you remember Tommy?" Z asked,

"I remember running into the woods after Dil, and seeing the thing, looked like a dog, and I shot at it, then I remembered getting pounced on, and something biting into my neck and I blacked out. I woke up here, how long was I out?"

"You've been out for a good three days T," Dil said,

"That's impossible," Tommy, said, "I was barely even injured."

"Oh you were injured pretty badly," Vanessa said walking in, "the Alpha mauled you, you just healed, and at a surprisingly quick pace."

"What are you talking about? Wait, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Vanessa," she said, "and you might want to sit down while I tell you this."

Lil leaned on the wall outside of Tommy's room, she listened as Vanessa talked about the world of the wolves, and how all her friends were now werewolves, she walked quickly away from the room and out the Hospital, _three days away and I learn about our family history, and then it has to follow me back and infect my friends. _

She thought as her phone rang, "hello?" she asked answering it.

"Lil, Mom wants us to do patrol tonight," Phil said, "she said to keep your eye's peeled for anymore wolves."

"A-alright Phil," she said.

"Oh and she said to make sure and bring your gun, there's been another attack."

"Alright," Lil said and hung up and sighed, three days of being a hunter and she already had to look at her friends and wonder if they would be the next things she would have to track down.


	3. Tommy Pickles, unleashing the beast

Tommy walked to school looking down, he had been released from the hospital five days, before school started, giving everyone enough time to fill him in, "Stupid Derek," he muttered, the guy had been an ass since he went to the hospital and found him sitting on the bed with no wounds except for the claw marks on his eye, he wasted no time in asserting himself as the leader, bossing him and his friends around like they were servants of his, for the past five days he had been 'training' them, which meant having them go into the woods and then have his pack beat the living shit out of them, well most of his pack, Vanessa never joined in, she just sat on the sidelines and watched.

"Tommy,"Kimi said rolling up to a stop beside him, "you need a lift?" she asked.

"Yeah Kimi that sounds good," he said getting into the car.

"You alright?" she asked, "You seem a little off today."

"I'm fine," he muttered, "just tired."

"Training kicking your ass?" she asked, "don't worry, it's kicking all of our Asses,"

"It's not even training," Tommy, growled, his eyes turning yellow, "it's just us getting our Asses kicked by three mutts."

"Tommy calm down," Kimi said looking at him concerned, and whispered, "Your eyes are changing,"

He looked at the mirror and saw his eyes yellow, he took a few deep breaths and they turned back to blue.

"You really need to get that anger thing down Tommy," Kimi said, "We don't want you to go off during school."

"Yeah cause that's the only time I'll go off," he muttered.

"Are your parents still fighting?" Kimi asked.

Tommy nodded, 'my father didn't even come to the hospital when they said I was hurt, he didn't even come into town, he stayed in LA, said he couldn't get away from work."

"What about your mom?" Kimi asked.

"She was concerned, when I got home she was trying to make sure me and Dil were completely alright, and of course as soon as my dad came down for the weekend to pick me and Dil up, she didn't let him, they had a fight on our porch, he said he was going to fight for full custody then he stormed off and drove off, probably back to LA."

"Man, your dad really changed," Kimi, said, "I remember when he was a nice guy."

"And when he actually sounded like a dad." A voice behind Tommy said,

Tommy looked into the back and Dil was lying in the back, "how long have you been there?"

"Oh since she picked you up," Dil said, "I jumped in when you guy's weren't looking."

Tommy sighed,

"Dil this is the third time you've snuck into my car," Kimi said, "you have to stop.'

"Well I don't like walking," Dil grumbled, "and tommy doesn't like me sitting in his jeep.'

"Because you blew up the back seat with a nacho bomb." Tommy said,

"That was classic," someone chuckled

Kimi let out an irritated breathe, "Phil, get out of my trunk."

"…I'm not in the trunk…"

Kimi slammed on the breaks and something slammed into the back, "OW! Alright, alright I'll get out," the trunk opened and Phil stood up looking at her, "sheesh calm down."

"Why are you in my car? Why didn't you go with Lil?" Kimi asked pissed off.

"Uh…Lil had to do something for my mom," he said, "she was going to miss first period so I needed to find a ride, and your trunk was open so I jumped in."

Kimi sighed, "Get in the back," she muttered.

Phil threw his fist into the air and jumped in as Kimi started driving.

"So tommy I heard your conversation," Phil said, "dad still being a douche?"

"Yeah," Tommy muttered, "barely talks to us during the week, when we go with him on weekends all he ever does is try to turn us against our mom."

Dil nodded, "and then he goes to work for the rest of the day, doesn't even spend time with us." He said, "but his assistant is pretty cool."

"Yeah," Tommy said, "she taught us how to take apart a gun and put it back together."

"Same as a pen only if you do it wrong it could explode." Dil said grinning.

"Well that sounds pretty cool," Phil said as they pulled into the parking lot, "Well I gotta get to class guy's, I'll see you guy's at lunch.' He jumped out and walked away.

"Do you think he heard the beginning of the conversation?" Kimi asked in an urgent whisper.

"I doubt it," Tommy said, "He would've brought it up."

Dil nodded, "do we have training this afternoon?" he asked.

'Yeah," Kimi said, "we're working on changing at will this afternoon."

"Yeah sure, all that means is we get our Asses kicked by the three mutts again." He muttered.

"Whoa Thomas," Isaac said walking over, "talking about your instructors like that, not cool."

Tommy glared at him.

"Whoa I'm so scared of your stare bro," Boyd said walking over, "you look like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted."

Tommy threw the door open and walked into the school, slamming the door behind him. Their was a scraping sound as he left, Isaac looked at the door and saw the claw marks, he ran over to Tommy, 'Hey," he growled softly to him, "you need to control your temper."

"Why should I," he snarled,

"For one thing you're growing claws," he said, "and your eyes are yellow,

Tommy looked down at his hands, his nails had elongated into sharp claws.

"You gotta control your temper, if you can't then it's gonna be a long week for you." Isaac mumbled,

Tommy pushed him away, "I know," He growled, and walked into the school.

Isaac watched Tommy, "what are you thinking Isaac?" Boyd asked.

"I'm thinking we might want to keep an extra eye on him," Isaac muttered, "make sure he doesn't try anything stupid."

**After school**

Tommy walked onto the football field glaring at the ground, the entire had been complete hell, everyone seemed to want to mess with him that day, in every class someone did something to embarrass him or hurt him. The only good thing about that day was he got to see lil during lunch, for about five minutes until she left, and as soon as she left one of the Jocks went over to him and slammed the trey into his face, making his food spill all over him. Now he was headed to the Football field for football practice, "can this day get much worse?" he asked himself.

"Yo Tommy," Phil said running over, "you ready for practice Mr. Quarterback?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Tommy muttered.

"You alright man? You sound pissed."

"Today's just been really sucky," Tommy grumbled, "lets just get over with practice so I can go home and sleep."

"Sounds good," Phil said running onto the field,

Tommy picked up his helmet and looked at the visor, it was tinted to almost pitch black, he didn't know why he wanted it like that, he looked at his reflection and sighed, the five scratch marks had gotten a few comments, some sympathetic, others rude, but he had to put up with it until they healed. He put his helmet on and ran over.

"Pickles you ready?" Pangborn asked.

"Yes sir," he said.

"Good, Polaski isn't here today, I want you to go in for him at group 1."

Yes sir." Tommy said then heard another voice,

"Tommy, can you here me? Holy crap you can! Dude this is sweet!" he heard Dil shout, Tommy looked around trying to find his little brother, "I'm in the bleachers bro, you can hear me as clear as day,"

"Dil shut up! He has to concentrate on practice!" he heard Kimi say exasperated, "he doesn't need you to talk to him."

"I'm just giving him some encouragement, come on Kimi you have to admit this is pretty freaking awesome."

"Both of you shut up." Tommy growled.

"What was that pickles?" Pangborn snarled.

'Nothing sir," tommy muttered,

"Good, now lets get to work!" Pangborn shouted and the team ran onto the field, Tommy got to his Huddle, "Forty-two left sprint," he said, "on 1, ready break!"

The huddle moved to their position, two receivers on each side, and a running back beside Tommy, the O-line got down and got ready, "GO!" Tommy shouted, the D-line moved a little but everyone else stayed set, "red 18, red 18, HUT!"

The center tossed the ball to him and Tommy caught it, he looked around for a Open receiver, but most of them were blocked, he looked down the field and saw one guy open, but he was all the way on the other goal line, "what the hell," he muttered and threw with all his strength, the ball flew through the air and arched with dead on precision, the receiver jumped up and caught it.

"PICKLES!" Pangborn shouted walking out onto the field,

"yeah coach?" he asked,

"That was the best throw I've seen out of you for two years! I'm going to put it up to luck, but if you keep throwing like that you'll be on varsity this year!" he shouted at him and went to another huddle.

Tommy grinned and went to his huddle,

One of the defensive guys were watching, 'hey guy's," he said to a few of his friends, "the sophomores starting to get a big head, lets knock him off his high horse."

Tommy told the team the play and the snap count, they went to the ball and got down, "Down!" he shouted, "Set! HUT!" the Center snapped the ball and Tommy caught it, he looked down field and again saw the one guy far out, he gathered himself and threw it, everyone on the line relaxed, except for the tight end, he ran through the O-line and tackled Tommy.

Tommy hit the ground with an ear-wrenching crack, he screamed in pain and held his arm.

"O'Brian what the hell was that!" the center shouted at the Tight end, "he already threw it!"

"Sorry," O'Brian said with a cocky grin, "didn't see him throw it."

The Offense ran over to Tommy, Pangborn ran over to, "you alright Pickles?"

Tommy took a deep breath as he felt his arm piece itself together, "yeah I'm fine," he grumbled, "I just got the wind knocked out of me."

"I could've sworn I heard a snap," the center said, "you sure nothings broken?"

Tommy stood up and shook his arm a little, 'I'm fine," he growled glaring at O'Brian, he felt canines coming through his lips and he made sure they weren't showing.

"Your one tough son of a bitch," the Center said, "I've been hit by O'Brian before, he put me in a wheelchair for a month."

Tommy watched O'Brian.

"This time, I'm gonna break his legs," he heard O'Brian whisper to his friends, "teach him what it means to play football,"

Tommy looked over at Pangborn, the old vice principal looked at him and nodded.

"Time for some payback," he said to the Offence, "Willie, let O'Brian in."

"What?" Willie said confused, "dude he'll pulverize you!"

"Just do it." tommy muttered, "everyone else, 60's protection, on go, BREAK!"

The Offence ran to the line and got down, Tommy looked left and right then at Willie, he nodded to him and Willie nodded back, "Down! Set! HUT!" Tommy shouted and the Center tossed the ball back, Tommy caught it and waited, he saw O'Brian get past Willie easily, Tommy threw the ball then ran at O'Brian, he smashed into him and lifted him off the ground then brought him back down and slammed him into the ground.

O'Brian screamed in pain and held his shoulder.

"Who got knocked off their high horse now O'Brian?" Tommy asked kneeling down,

"Pickles, good hit." Pangborn shouted, the Offense was congratulating Tommy, patting him on the back.

"Coach, I think he broke my arm." O'Brian shouted.

"Nonsense," Pangborn said walking over, he felt O'Brian's arm and shook it roughly, O'Brian screamed in pain again, "If it were broken it would've hurt as soon as I touched it, it's only dislocated so quit being a baby. And either way it serves you right, trying to take down a fellow team mate like that, get your ass up and go to the Nurses office, get her to slingshot it back in place."

A couple of the D-line helped O'Brian get to the school,

The Center took off his helmet, "Man that was a good hit," he said grinning, "Names Bucky, just got into town a few weeks ago." He held out his hand to Tommy, "haven't seen you in practice before, this your first day?"

"Na," Tommy said taking off his helmet "names Tommy, I was in the hospital for a few days, me and a few friends got attacked by something in the woods."

"Hell man, you barely get out of the hospital and your laying out huge guy's like that? I need to lift with you some time." Bucky said grinning, "That explains those scratches on your face."

Tommy nodded, visibly flinching at the mention of the scratches.

"Well let's get back to work," Bucky said, "we got a few more D lineman to put into place.

After practice Tommy walked out and walked over to the bleachers where everyone was, "T, that was an awesome hit!" Dil shouted, "I bet O'Brian's sorry he ever tried that!"

"Tommy that was Dangerous," Kimi warned, "You could've exposed your secret."

"But I didn't," Tommy said, "and I got myself a spot on varsity."

"Pickles," Tommy heard someone say and he turned around and saw Darek and his pack walk towards him, "damn…" tommy muttered.

"Isaac just told me what you did." Darek said angrily, "You could've killed that kid."

"But I didn't," Tommy growled, "I showed him not to mess with me."

"While dislocating his shoulder," Darek said dryly, "next time, don't do something as stupid as trying to kill someone!"

"I wasn't trying to kill him!" Tommy snarled, he felt his hands change and his canines come in, but he didn't care, Darek was pissing him off.

Darek looked at him surprised, "how easily have you been able to switch like that?" he growled.

"What's it to you." Tommy growled and walked away.

Darek ran at him and pulled him back, "don't turn away from me Pickles," he snarled

Tommy turned around and punched Darek, sending the Alpha flying through the air and landing by his pack, Isaac snarled at Tommy, "you shouldn't have done that." Isaac growled.

"What are you gonna do about it." Tommy snarled, his eyes glowing green again.

Isaac roared at him and was about to jump when Darek put his hand on Isaac arm, "stand down." He growled standing up,

Tommy watched them, ready to fight.

"Tommy calm down," Darek said, 'I would hate for this to get messy."

"Messy for you," he growled.

"Calm down and lets talk rational," he said.

Tommy took deep breaths and his eyes changed back.

"Now, how easily have you been able to change fully?"

"Every time he gets pissed." Chuckie spoke up, "I have most of my classes with him, every time he gets pissed he switches so quick most people don't catch it, but I've seen him change a few times today."

"Same here," Z said, "I saw him change in the middle of practice when he picked up that kid and slammed him. I don't think anyone else saw."

"You shouldn't be able to switch this easily Tommy," Darek said, "even when your mad, maybe on a full moon but usually you don't have control."

"So?" Tommy said, "What does that mean."

"I don't know," Darek said, "we'll find out, but until then you have to keep your temper in check."

"Fine," tommy growled and walked away.

Darek watched him walk, "we need to keep a very close eye on him." He said.

"I could do it," Erika said,

'I mean one of his friends," he said looking at the gang, "any takers?"

Kimi looked around, no one really looked siked to being Tommy's anger management tutor, "Dil what about you?" Kimi asked, "I mean you live with him."

"He doesn't open up to me as much anymore." Dil said, "what about Chuckie? He's Tommy's best friend."

"I can't change his mind when he decides what he wants to eat," Chuckie said,

"Z?" Kimi asked desperately.

"I'll give it a shot," Z said, "Doubt he'll listen to me though."

In the parking lot Lil sat in her car listening to their conversation, she had planted a one way radio on Kimi's bag during lunch and it was paying off, "to hell you'll try Z," she muttered, and turned on her car, "I'll try and help Tommy." She pulled out of her spot and drove down away, towards her street and towards tommy's house.


	4. the first full moon

Tommy got out of the shower as he heard someone knock on his bedroom door, he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened his bathroom door, he walked over to the door, expecting it to be Dil, "I'm not going to apologize D…" he stopped as he almost crashed into Lil.

"Whoa…" she said looking at him and blushing. 'Uh…h-hey Tommy…um…your not wearing a shirt…or pants…"

"Oh sorry, " Tommy muttered turning red,"Uh…hold on…" he closed the door and put on some clothes then opened it again, "sup…" he said leaning against the door frame.

"Hey,' lil said, moving a strand of hair away from her eyes, "so, I needed help on some science homework, and I thought, 'who's the best at science?' and I thought 'Tommy, Tommy is the best at science,' So I came here to get some help with my science." She spoke quickly, and a little bit nervously.

"Lil, you are the smartest girl I know, and you never need help with science, what did you really want?" he asked.

Lil looked at him, _he still looks and acts like the same guy I've always known… _but she couldn't forget that eerie green glow she saw during practice, "the truth is…" she muttered, "I wanted to hang out with you, I mean we haven't hung out since the end of school last year… and…you know…"

Tommy smiled, "well you don't have to lie about needing help with Science homework, just say you want to hang out."

Lil gave a small smile, "alright," she said, "so can we do something before I my mom calls or something?"

"Like what?" Tommy asked, "What can we do?"

"We can watch a few movies," she said, "eat popcorn, drink sodas, have a good time."

Tommy nodded smirking, "come on, and lets go down to the living room."

The two walked down to the living room and turned on the TV, the two chose a couple of movies and sat down on the couch and started watching them.

Lil looked at Tommy, "so how's Football?" she asked.

"It's about the same." He said, "I got onto starting line."

"That's great." Lil muttered, "I got to see you one play, you really laid out O'Brian."

Tommy smiled, "Yeah."

Dil looked at his brother, _at least he's happy, _his phone Vibrated and he looked at it, he ran into the hallway and answered it, "Dil, it's Derek, where the hell is Tommy?"

"He's in the living room with one of his friends," he said.

"What are they doing!"

"Relax, their watching a movie." Dil said walking back to the livingroom and looked at Tommy and Lil, "and apparently making out… I'll call you back." He quickly hung up then looked at the door as it opened up and his father walked in, "T Father alert!"

Tommy broke the kiss with Lil as his father walked in, 'what are you doing here?" Tommy muttered.

"I'm here to pick you two up." His father said to Tommy, "now hurry up, you guy's I got a schedule to keep."

Tommy stood up, "There's not a chance in hell I'm going with you." He growled.

"Tommy calm down," Dil said.

"What do you mean your not coming?" His father asked, "Why the hell would you want to stay here?"

Tommy growled a little, "because I actually have a life here, I go with you I'm never gonna see anyone I know."

"That's good," Stu muttered, "bunch of vagrants in this town anyway,

Dil glared at his father,

Tommy balled his hand up, ready to punch his father when he felt someone grab his hand, "tommy," Lil whispered, "he's not worth it."

Tommy looked at Lil, and instantly his anger went away, "get out," he said to Stu, "leave us alone."

"You don't tell me what to do!" Stu shouted, "I'm your father, and if you think I'm going to take orders from you! You got another thing coming!" he moved towards tommy, Dil jumped out and pushed his father back towards the door.

Stu glared at his sons, "I'll be back," he growled, "you can't stay away from me forever, your mother can't keep you away from me forever!" he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Dil took a deep breath and turned back to his brother and Lil, "so… who wants dinner?'

"Actually I should get going," Lil said, walking to the door, Tommy following, "I'll see you tomorrow tommy." She muttered turning to him.

"Yeah…I'll see you…" Tommy mumbled,

Lil smiled a little and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then walked out.

Tommy watched her walk away.

"Wow bro," Dil said walking over, "one minute I find you two watching a movie, next your on top of her, and I can't tell who's tongue is who's."

Tommy glared at his brother, "we did not kiss like that."

"That's what they all say," Dil said walking back inside, "So how about some taco's!"

Tommy walked out of the locker room, it had been a good three weeks, well, as good as it could get, since he became the new starting quarterback, every defensive player has made it their goal to cripple him, or to sabotage him in some way, O'Brian had made it his personal Business to cripple every O-lineman on the team, he had crippled Willie and Jackson (tight guard) and had been trying to Cripple Tommy, and tommy couldn't hit him like last time because Derek was watching him twenty four seven. Derek was another problem, he and his pack Shadowed Tommy and his friends, going so far as to putting tracers on Kimi's purse, (Derek denied doing this, but Tommy knew no one else could've done it.) the training had gotten harder too, now Derek had his Pack shooting guns at them, trying to injure them so they can teach everyone how to take care of bullet wounds. The only upside was Lil, she was the only person that brought a smile to Tommy's face, and the only thing that calmed him down if he was angry. Tommy sighed and walked over to his now repaired Jeep, "oh come on!" Tommy groaned seeing Boyd leaning on his Jeep, "let me guess, another emergency practice."

"Na man," Boyd said standing up, "Derek wanted me to tell you what tonight is."

"Uh…new episode of the walking dead?"

Boyd shook his head, "tonight's the full moon smartass."

"Oh well then I'll be careful not to go out, wouldn't want some lunatic to run at me."

"Listen man," Boyd said, "New bloods always go crazy on the full moon, can't control themselves, only their Alpha can control them, and I doubt you want him talking to you, so I suggest you go get some chains, chain yourself up, and don't do shit tonight."

Tommy looked at Boyd, trying to see if he was messing around, but he was dead Serious, "does the full moon affect us tonight only?"

"Eh, for some it's different, it changes their Behavior from just a little, to completely out of character, like your bro Chuckie, the one that's usually laid back, I found him getting pissed off at a girl calling him nerdy, smashed the glass of water he was holding, yelled at her for calling him that, I've seen people call him nerdy before, he usually just brushes it off, but lately, because of the full moon, he's gone off his rock."

Tommy nodded, "I'll try to work something out."

Boyd nodded, "and my advice," he said, "Don't do it where the Moon can hit you, that's when you really go crazy." He started walking away, "Catch ya later big T."

Tommy got into his jeep and called Dil, "hey Dil, can you contact everyone?"

"Actually, they're already at the house, Derek got the word out pretty quick." Dil said, "But on the bright side, I have an epic plan!"

Tommy walked into his house, Didi stopped him, "did you know that your friends were going to come by?" she asked.

"I just found out about it when I got out of practice, sorry mom I'll try to warn you next time."

She nodded, "I'll let it slide this time, but you gotta give me some more heads up." She said, "oh and everyone's downstairs." Didi walked into the kitchen.

Tommy watched her leave; he respected his mother, after everything that happened with their father, from the affair with Stu and his secretary to the actual divorce, she had held up everything, she had even earned soul custody of him and Dil, except for the odd weekend. He smiled and walked downstairs.

"Yo T!" Dil shouted running over covered in thick chains, "hey man we gotta get you set up!"

"What's going on Dil?" Tommy asked.

"Come see for yourself!" Dil went back downstairs,

Tommy walked down and saw Z, Kimi, and Chuckie all chained up on their backs, "Dil where'd you get all the chains?"

"Auto shop." Dil said, 'now we need to get you chained down!"

"Dil, two things, one, there's no way in hell I'm being chained up, two, we still have 4 hours until the sun goes down, calm down."

"Oh…right…but what are you going to do about the moon? You don't want to get chained up."

"Just give me a chain, I'll latch myself to my bed tonight." Tommy said,

"…You sure?"

"Positive." Tommy said shortly.

"Alright, well guy's time to get you unchained!" Dil said enthusiastically.

"Make up your god damn mind Dil!" Chuckie shouted angrily.

"…We might want to get more chains for him."

"Dil he's right, you've chained us up and unchained us up five times already." Kimi said exasperated.

"Actually it's kinda comfortable." Z said, "other then the lock digging into my back, other then that, it's great."

Tommy shook his head and walked upstairs, "tonight's going to be a long night."

Dil lay on the couch in the basement, both arms chained to the ground, he snored softly and tossed and turned. "No momma I don't want to go to school…" he muttered and turned over, falling off the couch. Up in Tommy's room, tommy was fast asleep, his arm chained to a metal pipe that had been sticking up in the corner of his room. Tommy was peacefully asleep, every now and then turning over, then a howl sounded and tommy's eye's shot open, his normal blue eyes now yellow, tommy sat up, he tried to stand up but the chain stopped him, he looked down at it and jerked on it, then he got on all fours and opened his mouth, long Canines elongated out and he bit straight threw it, he ran down the stairs changing, he heard rattling chains in the basement and broke down the door, Kimi and Z were struggling against their chains, already fully formed, Where Chuckie had been was a mass of chewed up chain, Dil was still asleep on the floor, completely oblivious as to what was happening. Tommy ran over to Z and Kimi and grabbed the chains, with one swift jerk he ripped them off of them and threw them aside, they landed on Dil.

Dil woke up quickly, "what the hell!" he shouted, then looked around, "oh shit, uh Tommy! Snap out of it man!"

Tommy snarled at him and broke the final links off of Kimi's arm, Kimi howled and ran upstairs, breaking through the door, Z and Tommy followed.

"Oh shit, oh shit." Dil said and pulled out his phone, "uh Derek!" he shouted, "Tommy, Z and Kimi got loose, I don't know where the hell Chuckie is, and I'm still chained in my basement."

"You have got to be kidding me." Derek muttered, "wait…how come you didn't change?"

"I don't know! Just try and find them before they do something stupid!" Dil shouted and closed his Phone, he pulled out the keys and unlocked his arms, and he ran upstairs and looked at the broken doors, "oh man this going to take a lot of explaining."

Phil and another Hunter walked down the sidewalk, "so, you catch the game yesterday?" Phil asked,

"Eh I saw bits and pieces, I kept falling asleep."

"Old man," Phil said, "can't even stay awake anymore."

"I've been around for years young man, I deserve to fall asleep whenever I want. And another thing…" he stopped as a loud crash sounded from an alley a few blocks in front of them, "did you here that!" he growled pulling out his gun.

"Yes I did Artie, now put your gun away, it was probably a cat." Phil said,

Two trashcans flew out of the alley and a loud roar sounded, "a very, pissed off cat." Phil muttered pulling out his gun. The two sneaked forward. Artie looked around the edge, "nothing," he grumbled walking out into the open, he looked at Phil, "I'm loosing my touch, could've sworn it was going to be a werewolf."

"Eh don't worry Artie, you still got a few years left."

Artie glared at him, and started walking again, suddenly something jumped out and tackled Artie to the ground, Artie screamed in pain.

"ARTIE!" Phil screamed firing at the thing, it jumped off of Artie and landed on a car, it turned toward Phil and roared. "It's the Alpha…." He muttered, the Alpha glared at Phil then ran away, Phil ran over to Artie, "oh man." He groaned looking down at Arties mauled appearance, Phil pulled out a radio, "this is Phil Deville! My partners down, he was taken down by an Alpha, anyone in the area to offer support?"

"Phil? It's Lil, I'm on my way now," she said.

"Alright." Phil said then heard a growl, he turned around and saw three figures running towards him, "and you better get here quick, it has a pack." He dropped the radio and pulled out his gun again and fired at the figures, the one in the middle roared and charged, it came into the light and Phil looked at it in shock, "T-Tommy?"

Tommy stood in front of him, his lips curled back in a snarl, he roared and charged Phil, Phil kept firing backing up, Tommy jumped at him and Phil braced himself, but before Tommy hit Phil, Someone jumped out and slammed Tommy to the side.

Dil turned around, "Phil, where'd you get that gun?" he asked, then shook his head, "never mind, you need to get out of here."

Tommy roared and stood up, Dil turned around and roared back, "Run!" he snarled at Phil and ran at his brother,

Phil ran over to Artie and picked him up, the old man groaned in pain, "sorry Artie," Phil muttered and started trudging away, he heard another howl and Phil turned around, 'Kimi? Z?" Phil said stunned as the two ran towards him, again Dil hit them away, but was soon tackled by Tommy.

Phil dragged Artie over to an alley and laid him there, Phil ran back out and aimed down the sights, he pulled the trigger and hit Z in the shoulder, Z turned around and snarled at Phil, he ran towards Phil, "oh shit," Phil shouted and kept firing, Z got within three feet of Phil, then Lil's car came out and smashed into him, making Z fly out and slam into the side of a building, Lil opened her door and got out, "you alright Phil?" she asked.

'Yeah, but can you tell me why our friends are Beta's?"

"Uh…I'll tell you later." Lil said, then she heard Dil scream in pain, she turned around and saw Dil lying on the ground, blood pouring out of his chest, Tommy stood over him, his claws dripping with blood, he looked up and saw Lil and Phil, he started running towards him.

"Lil get behind the car!" Phil shouted.

Lil watched tommy run towards them, she slammed her car door, "Tommy stop!" she shouted,

Tommy faltered in his running, he stopped confused, he looked at Lil, trying to remember something, then snarled and ran at her again.

Phil watched, "Lil!" he screamed as tommy reared back to slash her with his claws.

Tommy stopped at her name, "L-Lil?" Tommy muttered looking down at her, his arms fell to his side, "wha…where am I?" he asked looking around. He turned around and saw Kimi and Z stalking towards them. His eyes flashed green and he roared at them, he turned to Lil, "Run!" he shouted to them, and Lil jumped behind the car. Tommy turned to Kimi and Z and ran towards them, he jumped up and grabbed both of them by the neck; he slammed them together and threw them down the street.

Dil lifted his head and felt his chest, the scratch marks had healed, he looked up and saw Tommy standing in front of Lil's car, his eyes green, he heard Kimi's howl and saw her and Z scrambling to get up from the ground, the two started galloping towards Tommy.

Tommy roared at them, and charged, he grabbed Z and slammed him into the ground, then turned around to Kimi and lifted her up above her head and with all his strength threw her into the Store beside him,

"Dil," someone said, and he felt rough hands pick him up, Dil looked up and saw Derek, "what's happened?" Dil started to fill him in on everything that had happened so far.

Lil looked over the car.

"Lil, we gotta get Artie to a hospital," Phil said dragging the old man over to the car, he opened the door and put him in, "Come on."

"But we can't leave." Lil protested.

"Lil…" he said sharply, "Come on, we'll figure all this out tomorrow." He got into the passenger door and Lil got into the Drivers side, she took one last look at Tommy and drove away.

Derek and Boyd walked forward, "tommy, you might not be able to understand me right now, but you need to calm down." Derek said.

Tommy turned to Derek, his eyes still green, "I can understand you." He growled.

Derek looked surprised, "Dil said you were like Z and Kimi."

Tommy looked over at Z's groaning figure, and then over at Kimi, moaning in the shattered glass, "I don't think I'm like Z or Kimi." He growled, "Now tell me what the hell I am."


	5. secrets exposed

Peter hale sat in his house, reclined in a chair and reading the paper, "huh, another two dead." He muttered flipping the page, his phone rang and he pulled it out looking at the name and number, "Derek! How's my least favorite Nephew!" he said energetically, "Hmm…trouble with the new pack? I told you to just let them figure it out on their own…got out first full moon? Should've chained them yourself..." Peter sat upright, "one of them has glowing green eyes? Changes much more easily then the others?" he stood up and walked over to his laptop, "I'll look it up but I've never heard anything like that before." He opened it up and started typing, after about ten minutes he said, "nope can't find anything, there's a little side note that says 'don't mess with the one with green eyes,' but I think I put that there as a reference to not go after the girl I met a few nights ago…" he kept searching, then his eye's widened, "uh Derek, I'm going over there, I can't say what I found over the phone, make sure you don't let that kid out of your sight." Peter hung up the phone and jumped up and closed the laptop, he opened the door and ran outside, _if what I found is right, we're about to get into the fight of our lives._

Tommy sat alone at the Diner, nervously looking around

"Yo tommy chill out!" Z said walking over, "I saw you shaking from outside.

"I can't chill out!" Tommy said, then he whispered, "I almost killed my girlfriend and her brother during the full moon, she knows I'm a werewolf!"

"That or she thinks you were drunk," Z muttered, "just calm down for now, have you talked to her at all today?"

"No, we were supposed to meet up here at 4, its 4:30"

"Well better late then never." Z said pointing at the door

Lil walked in quickly looking around, she walked over to tommy's table and sat in front of him.

'Lil I-" he started but Lil shushed him.

"Listen tommy," she said softly, "me and Phil need to talk to you, we can't talk now because there's too many people around, meet me at the old club house in about two hours." She stood up and walked away.

"What was that about?" Z asked.

"I have no idea" Tommy said confused.

Kimi and Dil ran in, "guy's we still can't find Chuckie."

Tommy looked at them surprised, "I thought you said you knew where he went Dil!"

"I thought so, but he wasn't at the Library, or the Gym, or the Java Lava, he just disappeared!" Dil shouted, making people look up at him.

"He couldn't find Waldo guy's calm down." Tommy, and people looked away shaking their heads, "alright here's what's going to happen. Z and me will head out going south through the woods. Kimi, you and Dil go north through the woods, we'll meet up here in about an hour."

Kimi nodded, 'Come on Dil, lets go find Waldo." She said and they ran out.

Z stood up, "well I got nothing better to do so lets go." He said to tommy.

Tommy nodded and they walked out.

Chuckie woke up looking at the sky, "what the hell happened last night." He muttered rubbing his head, he looked at his hands and saw blood, he immediately stood up, 'what the hell!" he shouted, then looked down at himself, his chest was covered in blood, "oh my god." He whispered shaking.

"Don't worry, you didn't kill anyone.' Someone said.

Chuckie looked around, "w-w-what?"

Erica jumped down from a tree and landed beside him, "I said you didn't murder anyone, well except for a deer, but I doubt you'll be sent to jail for that."

"How do you know it was a deer?"

"I could smell it." Erica said, "plus when we found out you and your friends escaped, Derek sent us out to contain you guys, I found your scent and saw you running after a deer, you tackled it, killed it, and I think you ate a little bit of it."

"I think I'm going to be sick." He muttered.

"Go ahead," Erica said standing up.

Chuckie held his head, "if I had gotten into town, I could've killed someone."

"I doubt it." Erica said, "your way too sweet."

"Of course I could've…wait you think I'm sweet?"

"Well nicer then most guy's I meet." She said.

"Oh…well at least I have that."

Erica smiled, "Now get up, lets get to town." She held out her hand and Chuckie took it and stood up,

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"Anytime." Erica said.

Chuckie smiled, and then cocked his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

'Get down!" Chuckie shouted pushing her to the ground as an arrow flew overhead.

"Hunters!" Erica cried.

"Run!" he shouted as three hunters ran through the foliage towards them, Erica and Chuckie ran as hard as they could away from them.

Betty Deville jumped down where they just were, her face covered by a ski mask, she aimed down her bow at one of the running figures, "goodnight." She whispered and loosed an arrow.

Chuckie fell to the ground, an arrow in his shoulder, "son of a bitch!" he snarled pulling the arrow out.

Erica turned around, "Chuckie!"

"Just go!" Chuckie shouted, trying to get up, "I'll be alright, RUN!"

Betty moved forward slowly, 'weaver, flank right, Jorge, flank left." The two nodded and they started moving,

Chuckie started slowing down, feeling tired and nauseating.

"Like that wolf!" she shouted, "laced with wolfs bane, not enough to kill you, but enough to slow you down.

Chuckie turned around and roared,

"Still have a little fight?" she asked, then pulled out another arrow, "this should take care of it." a howl behind her made her turn around quickly, something hit her to the side, she slammed into a tree and started to slip out of consciousness, she heard gunfire and then a loud roar, then silence.

Chuckie looked up from where he had collapsed, Tommy stood in front of him, breathing hard and his eye's green, "you alright Chuckie?" he growled.

"I'm fine." Chuckie slurred, trying to stand up, Erica ran over and helped him up.

"Get him out of here." Tommy growled, turning to the three hunters, he walked forward to the one he first hit, he looked down at her, _she seems familiar…_ he thought and knelt down, he grabbed her ski mask and pulled it on, "holy shit…" he muttered, _"_betty Deville…"

"Tommy!" Z shouted jumping out, "holy crap what happened here?"

"Chuckie got jumped." Tommy said, 'help Erica get him home."

Z ran over and helped support Chuckie, "lets get him home." He said.

Tommy walked the other way, "looks like me and Lil have a lot to talk about."

Lil sat in the clubhouse, nervously wringing her hands.

"Lil?" Tommy shouted climbing up the ladder.

"Tommy!" she said standing up.

Tommy got into the Clubhouse.

Lil walked over to him, "so Tommy…I needed to talk to you."

"Yeah I need to talk to you too." He said, "I wanted to know, when were you going to tell me that you're a hunter?"

Lil stood there shocked, "how…how did you find out?"

"Well for one your mother just tried to kill Chuckie."

Lil shook her head, "well what about you being a werewolf!"

"Well I was going to tell you!" he said.

"Like hell you were!" she shouted, "You had no intention of telling me!"

"How would you even know that!"

"I've heard the conversations you and your friends have. And I've known you've been a werewolf since you got out of the hospital."

"How come you didn't tell me you knew!"

"Because I didn't want to complicate things!" she said.

He looked at her, "you're not making any sense!"

"Look." She said, " I didn't come here to argue, I came here to warn you, the hunters are starting to mobilize, there coming into town in droves, don't ask me why because I don't know, but you and everyone else need to be careful, they'll shoot a werewolf on sight."

"Well I knew that." Tommy said, "Considering Chuckie got skewered once already."

Lil sighed, "I'm sorry for that, Phil was supposed to Stall her for the day."

"LIL!" Phil shouted. "Mom got away from me!"

'Yeah I heard." Lil said.

Phil looked at Tommy, "oh…" he said.

"How'd she even get away from you?"

"We were at the mall, and I sorta got sidetracked."

"Sidetracked? Wait…you were trying to pick up Wally again weren't you."

"No!" Phil said indignantly, then thought about it, "alright yes."

Tommy smirked a little.

Phil looked at him, "what?"

"Nothing." Tommy said.

"Phil, can you please go wait in the front yard?"

"Yeah Lil," he said and walked to the front.

"Lil," Tommy said, "how's this going to work out?"

"I don't know Tommy." She muttered, "but I'll try and help you get away from the hunters."

"That's not what I was talking about." He said walking over to her.

Lil looked at him, she felt a pain in her chest, "Tommy…I…I don't…"

Tommy put his arms around her, "Lil, don't let this little thing separate us." He whispered.

She slowly leaned in "I…I don't want this thing to break us up…but…"

"But what?" Tommy asked her softly, pulling her close to him, "why should it break us up?"

"I…I don't know…I don't want either of us getting hurt and…" tommy leaned down and kissed her, Lil felt a surge of electricity spark up her spine, "you talk to much." He whispered to her, breaking off the kiss for a second.

"Well if talking too much gets me kissed like that, I think that I'll keep talking." She said,

Tommy smiled and kissed her again.

"Yo Tommy, how about you stop Kissing my sister, and come tell this idiot down here that I'm NOT HERE TO KILL YOU!"

Tommy looked outside and saw Phil pinned up against the wall, Boyd holding him against the wall.

"Boyd! What the hell!"

"He's a hunter!" Boyd snarled.

"He's alright." Tommy growled. "Now what did you need?"

Boyd dropped Phil, "Derek needs to talk to you."

Tommy looked at him, "I'll be down in a minute."

Boyd nodded and walked past Phil, he went to punch him and Phil flinched, Boyd laughed and kept walking.

Tommy sighed, "I'm sorry Lil, I'll get together with you tomorrow."

"Tonight." Lil said, "don't be late." She gave him a kiss on his cheek, and then climbed down.

Tommy smiled then jumped out, he landed beside Phil, "sorry about Boyd, dude doesn't know how to keep it cool." He said to Phil.

"No problem." He said, "I just don't want to see him again."

Tommy nodded and ran down the street.

Derek sat in his car waiting, "where the hell is Erica and Boyd." He muttered.

Boyd jumped down beside his car, "I found Pickles," he said, "He's on his way."

"Good," he said, "If we're going to take down the Alpha we'll need him and the rest.

Tommy landed in front of the car, "Derek!" he said, "what do you want?"

"Tommy, we found the Alpha."

"That's great, will we be able to take it down?"

"If all of us team up on It." he said, "we'll be able to take it down."

Tommy nodded, "when will we attack?"

"As soon as we can." Derek said.

"How dangerous is this?"

"Very dangerous."

"I don't want any of my friends getting hurt." Tommy said.

"There's no guarantee that they won't get hurt." Derek said, "we need to get rid of the Alpha now.'

Tommy thought about it, "as soon as you move, we move." He said. "I'm not guaranteeing that we'll be able to help you that much, but it's better then nothing."

Derek nodded, "it'll be tomorrow afternoon, as soon as the Alpha moves."

Tommy nodded, "I'll contact the rest of the gang." He said pulling out his phone.

Kimi walked into her house she heard shouting, "what the hell," she muttered,

"She is not joining you!" she heard her mother shout,

"Why not? It'll help her, she'll be stronger." a strangely familiar voice said.

"I don't care!" she shouted.

"Why are you so against it? You were once apart of it, until you met that Chaz character."

"He's my husband, and my daughter is not joining your stupid coalition."

Kimi walked in. and saw her Mother glaring at a man in a black trenchcoat, a dragon tattoo snaking up from his neck onto the side of his "mom what's going on?"

"Nothing Kimi." She said, "Go up to your room."

"Hello Kimi cub." The man said smiling, "do you remember me?"

"Vaguely." Kimi muttered.

"It's me…" he said, "It's your father."

Kimi looked at him, eye's wide, "D-dad?"

He smiled.

"Kimi, go up to your room." Her mother said.

Kimi nodded and ran up the stairs. Her phone vibrated and she looked at it.

_Derek found the Alpha, we're attacking tomorrow. _

_Tommy,_

Kimi looked at it, "time to get even." She whispered. Then went into her room.

Tommy walked into his house, he heard shouting, "what the hell." He muttered, and then walked into the kitchen.

"-They should be following in my footsteps Didi! Why the hell shouldn't they be the best!"

"Because, I don't want them to be in the same predicament we were in!"

"What? What predicament? We were some of the best! My sons could've been the best, now you've turned them into soft…" Stu took a deep breath, "I don't want them living with you anymore! I'm going to the courts tomorrow, and fighting for full custody!"

"They won't go with you, they don't even like you anymore."

"They don't have to like me, if I have full custody they would have to come with me."

Tommy stormed in, "you son of a bitch." Tommy growled, he punched his father, "I will never go with you."

Stu wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth, "you don't know what your saying!"

"I know exactly what I am saying." Tommy growled, "Get out of this house."

Stu stood up, "you can't tell me what to do!"

Tommy slammed his fist into the table, "OUT!" he snarled.

Stu glared at his son, and walked out, "I'll see you in Court Didi." He muttered, slamming the door behind him.

"Good riddance!" Tommy shouted after him.

Didi sank into her chair, "I don't know what ever went wrong with us." She whispered.

"It's not your fault." Tommy said to her, "Stu's just a jackass."

Didi shook her head, "it's not his fault." She said.

Tommy sighed, "Mom you gotta stop defending him."

"I know…" she said, "it's just…I need time to think." She said standing up, "I'll be back some time tonight Tommy, I need to…I need to go talk to someone." She picked up her purse and walked out quickly.

Tommy sighed and sat down.

Dil walked in, "tough day huh?"

Tommy nodded, "it'll be a tougher one tomorrow."

Lil was sitting on her computer and chatting with a few friends when she heard a tap on her window, she looked over and quickly went to the window and opened it.

"Hello beautiful." Tommy said smiling.

Lil gave a small smile, "your late." She said.

"Well I couldn't sneak up here with the sun still up, your mom might have seen me, and I don't want to be skinned alive tonight."

Lil smirked, "come on in." she said, stepping to the side to let him in.

Tommy jumped in and looked around the room, it was pretty plain, pink walls, a few photos of friends here and there, "whoa," tommy said looking at her table, "why do you have a sniper rifle?"

"Girls gotta have a few hobbies right?" she asked grinning.

Tommy looked at it, and picked up a clip, "these bullets are laced with Wolfsbane aren't they?"

"Actually no, those are Fifty Caliber silver bullets, explosive tipped.

"Wow a girl with a big gun, and bullets that could rip me to shreds," he said, "why am I scared?"

Lil smiled, 'the hunters are going out in a few days to find the Alpha, they gave me this, told me that silver works better on an alpha then Wolfsbane, and to be honest, I love using this gun."

Tommy smiled, "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of this."

"Well lucky you, you'll never be on the receiving end." She said.

He turned to her, "I am lucky, aren't I?" he asked giving her a small kiss.

She grinned, "the luckiest." She whispered, and kissed him back, deeply and passionately.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her, wishing this night would never end. He picked up Lil and laid her on the bed, still kissing her.

Lil let out a soft sigh; she ran her hands through tommy's hair as he kissed her neck. "Not so fast lover boy," she said to him as he tried to put his hands up the back of her shirt, "you got a long way to go before we reach that part."

Tommy smiled, "eh I knew it was a long shot," he said kissing her, he pulled his hands out from under her shirt.

"Sorry Tommy," she said to him, "maybe in a few more weeks, I mean we've only been dating for a month."

"True," Tommy said, "but we've known each other since we were in diapers."

"That's true," Lil said smiling.

There was a knock on her door, "lil are you decent?"

Tommy quickly rolled over onto the ground and under the bed.

Lil got out of bed and walked quickly to her computer, "yeah mom!"

Betty Deville walked in, "Lil, tomorrow night there's going to be a council meeting, they want you and Phil to come."

"Alright mom." She said.

"Oh and dinners ready."

"Okay mom I'll be down in a bit." She muttered.

Betty closed the door, "hmm… thought I heard shuffling up here." She walked down the stair thinking about it.

Tommy poked his head out from under the bed, "so I guess that means I can't stay?"

"Sorry tommy." She said, "I didn't even know she made dinner until just now."

Tommy nodded, 'I'll come tomorrow night," he said and kissed her, "sweet dreams." He said to her then jumped out the window."

"Sweet dreams tommy," she whispered and walked downstairs.

Tommy walked down the street his hands in his pockets "it's a good night," he said, he looked down the street and saw police lights, "hmm…what's going on?" he muttered he sniffed the air and smelled blood, then he caught a familiar scent, 'Oh no…" he said and ran down the street. He got to his house to find paramedics bringing out someone, a white sheet covering her from view, he ran past the police.

"Hey kid you can't go in there!" one of the cops shouted.

Tommy ran to the sheet covered person and pulled the sheet off, "NO!" he screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks "THAT'S MY MOTHER!"

One of the cops ran over, '"kid I'm sorry, but you have to get behind the line.

Tommy couldn't stop looking at his mother, the paramedics started moving her away, ""No, no she's not dead! She's not dead!" he shouted

The cop grabbed him and pulled him away, "She's not dead!"

The cop pulled him away and made Tommy look at him, "Kid! Get a grip!" he shouted."

"She's... she's not dead." He said, tears streaming down his eyes,"

"I'm sorry kid, but she is." He said.

He shook his head. "No…no…" he sobbed. The cop put an arm around him, "alright, kid calm down." He said, "I'll take you to the hospital."

Kimi and Z ran into the hospital, "we spend way too much time here!" Z said.

Kimi didn't listen; she ran up to the counter, "Excuse me, where are they keeping Didi Pickles?"

The nurse looked down at her papers, "are you family?" she asked.

"Yes!" Kimi said.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said sincerely, "she's in the morgue."

Kimi felt a pain in her chest, "t…thank you…" she muttered then ran down the halls, Z following her, Kimi got to the morgue and saw Tommy and Dil sitting in the seats that the hospital gave them, "Tommy, Dil," Kimi said out of breath.

Dil looked up and walked over to her, Kimi hugged him and Dil cried.

Tommy stayed seated, not looking up, just staring blankly at the ground.

"Tommy." Z said, "you alright?"

Tommy didn't say a thing; he kept looking at the ground.

Z looked through the window at Didi, "who could've done this." He muttered, he saw something odd, he looked closer, 'guy's… hate to be the one who brings business with him, but I think I know who did it."

Tommy looked up, "what are you talking about." Tommy muttered.

"Look at her chest," he said, "something mauled her, what do we know that always mauls it's victims?"

"The alpha," Kimi said, "but why would he attack Didi?"

"Why has he been killing anyone?" he asked, "we don't know."

Tommy stood up and walked over to the window, he looked at his mother lying there.

"What's your call Tommy?" Kimi asked.

"I'm not doing anything until after her funeral." He said.

"What about Derek's plan?" Kimi asked.

"I don't care about his plan right now." Tommy said, looking at his mother again, "if he knows where the alpha is then we'll find him after her funeral."

Z nodded.

In the hallway a man listened, he smirked in triumph knowing that now he had a better chance in exacting revenge without the pups interfering, he walked down the hall his hands in his pockets, "the Council meeting is going to be interesting tomorrow." He said smirking.

Derek looked at Boyd and Isaac, "we don't have the support of Tommy," he said, "he has withdrawn his support after the attack on his family."

"Why do you let him make the decisions for his friends? He's a beta, you're an Alpha just take over!" Boyd growled.

Vanessa looked up from her book at Boyd and raised an eyebrow; she looked back down at her book and sighed.

"You don't understand anything do you?" Derek asked, "his friends look up to him, he's their leader, they won't make a move without the ok from him."

Erica walked in, "what's going on?" she asked.

"Tommy's mother was just killed, he's not moving against the Alpha until after her Funeral." Isaac said.

"By which time the Alpha will probably have moved on." Derek said, "so we're going to have to move without their help, if we don't the Alpha will continue to kill uninterrupted for another week."

Erica nodded, "what time are we attacking?"

"Tomorrow," he said, "as soon as possible."

"Alright…" Erica muttered.

Derek looked at her, "what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"It's just…I was planning on hanging out with Chuckie." She said.

Derek looked at her, "why would you hang out with him?" Derek asked.

"Cause…cause I think he's special…"

Isaac laughed, "The little Vixen had her heart stolen?"

"Shut up Isaac!" she growled.

"It is weird for you to decide a guy is special, considering how you usually work." Boyd said.

"Shut it." she hissed and walked away.

"You shouldn't be getting attached." Derek said to her, "for all you know he's being controlled by the alpha."

"The alpha doesn't have that strong of a hold on them!" she said, "and Chuckie's too smart to be controlled."

"I'm just saying Erica, be careful." Derek said, "We're too close to getting rid of this alpha."

"Why are you so hung up and killing him?" she asked turning around, "what do you want more wolves for your precious pack?"

"Why shouldn't I want more wolves? With all these disappearances I would want my strength in numbers."

"If you heard the same things I have then it doesn't matter how many wolves you have." She growled, then turned and walked away.

Derek glared at her, "calm down Derek," Vanessa said, "she's right."

"I know," Derek, growled, "that's why I'm mad."

Will watched from atop the hill, "Derek showing up has complicated things." He growled, "He should have stayed put."

"Well you can't expect him to sit back while five new wolves are out, you know he'll jump on the chance to expand his pack, you weren't so different when you were younger."

He sighed, "the difference between me and him, is that I do what I have to for the greater good, him…he does it for power."

"Lighten up," she said, "if Derek can get rid of this Alpha then it lessens our problems."

"And if he doesn't? If the Alpha kills him? That means that the Alpha just got even more members for his pack."

"Why don't you go talk to those kids Will?" she asked, "at least give them a heads up."

"The rules are clear, a council member cannot interfere directly with pack problems," will said. "I go talk to them I could get kicked off the council.'

"You wont' even warn them what their going up against? You know who the Alpha is, you can lead them to him and help them kill him."

"I already told you Nora, I do that I get kicked, I'd rather stay on the council.'

Nora shook her head, "so you'll just observe?"

"Yes, and if I have to, I'll speak to them, but they need to resolve this on their own."

Nora nodded, "you may be on the council, but I'm not, I'm going to help them."

"Nora," he said, "don't do anything stupid."

Nora smiled, "when do I ever?" she asked, then disappeared.


	6. the meeting

Lil sat at her computer desk doing homework when she heard a loud thud downstairs, she looked up and pulled open one of her drawers and pulled out a handgun, she walked slowly downstairs, her gun at the ready, she jumped into the living room her gun up, but nothing was there, "huh…" she muttered, then heard another thud, it was coming from the kitchen, she ran into the kitchen "freeze!" she said her gun up

"Whoa!" Wally shouted turning around.

"Wally?" Lil asked confused, "what are you doing in my house? And why are you wearing my brothers jersey?"

"Uh…well I happened to be in the neighborhood…" she started, then thought about it, "you know what, I'm not going to lie, I was upstairs with your brother, we were…sleeping together…"

"Oh," Lil muttered, "that also explains why your not wearing pants, but what are you doing downstairs?"

"Well Phil was asleep and I was thirsty so I came down to get a drink of water." She said.

"Well you have to be careful! If my mom found out you were here she would kill Phil, then kill you, and then kill me because I knew about it."

"Sorry Lil, so how're you and Tommy doing?" Wally asked changing the subject.

"Well, he's not doing good." Lil said.

"What do you mean?"

"His mother was murdered yesterday," Lil said, "No one knows who did it, and he and Dil are taking it pretty hard."

"Oh my god, I hope they'll be alright." Wally said worriedly.

"I know," Lil, said, "I wish I could go with him to her Funeral but my mom's making us go to a meeting tomorrow."

Wally nodded, "Phil was talking about that," Wally said, "some sort of family thing?"

"Yeah." Lil said, "well, we better get upstairs before my mom comes down."

"Yeah." Wally said and the two walked upstairs, Wally went into Phil's room and Lil went back to her room, she got into bed and closed her eyes, _please let Tommy pull through this, _Lil thought.

"Lil!" Phil said coming into her room in the morning, "get up, mom wants to get to the meeting before 5."

Lil sat up, "I'm up," she said, "oh and Phil, make sure your girlfriend doesn't get caught when she walks downstairs to get a drink."

"I…I don't know what you mean." Phil stuttered.

"Don't worry, I won't tell mom." Lil said standing up.

"Thanks Lil," Phil muttered quickly and walked away."

Lil went into her closet and got on her hunter gear, Black pants, black tank top, black jacket and black boots, "why do the hunters like black so much." She muttered, "why not camouflage or something…"

"Lil, take that rifle with you when we leave." Betty said walking in.

"

"Why?" expecting trouble?" Lil asked.

"No, any time we're with the other hunters I want you to bring your primary weapon, no need to hide our weapons when we're with them."

Lil nodded, "do you want it loaded?" Lil asked.

"You always keep it loaded, it should never be unloaded." Betty said and walked downstairs.

Lil sighed and strapped it to her back, and clipped her handgun to her side.

"You ready?" Phil asked walking in, he had his shotgun on his back and a revolver on his side; he was dressed in a similar fashion as Lil, only an ordinary black T-shirt on instead of a tank top.

"Yeah I'm ready," she said, "I wish this rifle wasn't so long though."

"Get used to it little sis." He said, "Now, lets get going."

Derek and his pack sat in the woods waiting, watching a cave, "I can't smell the Alpha." Boyd growled, "usually from right here I'd be able to scent him, but right now…"

"Do you think he's moved out?" Vanessa asked.

"No, we would've seen him," Derek said scratching his head,

"Do you think he's masking his scent?" Isaac asked.

"No, we'd be able to smell the new scent," Derek said.

Erica jumped into the clearing the others were in.

"Did you find anything?" Derek asked.

"The Alpha's not there, but there's something else." Erica said.

"What?"

"From what I saw inside the cave it looks like there's more then one person living in there."

"Wait…your saying it has a pack?" Derek asked standing up.

"Not a very big one, but a pack."

"What do you mean, not very big?" Isaac asked.

"From what I found I think there's only two other wolves living there with the alpha, with a third one who comes and goes."

Derek jumped down from his seat and ran into the cave the others followed, Derek looked around in anguish, "damn it!" he snarled. "They could be anywhere!"

"We'll find them." Boyd growled, "They couldn't have gotten far."

"Fan out and find them," he growled, "GO!"

Betty pulled up to a large warehouse in the middle of the woods, "nice looking place." Phil said, "not trying to be paranoid or anything, but why are there two guy's by the door manning 50 cal. Browning machineguns?"

"In case something attacks, they're the first line of defense." Betty said, "then we here the firing from the inside and we come out too assist."

"Alright." Phil said, "Sounds good." They all got out of the car and walked into the building, "man I've never seen so many hunters in one place." Lil said looking around.

"Usually the only time you meet other hunters is when you join the hunters, and then its only family, but meetings are when you meet all the hunters in this sector.

Phil looked around, "man there's a few people from school, Jace, Danny, and…holy crap Wally's here."

"Your just hallucinating Phil." Lil said looking around.

Phil put his hand on her head and turned her head around, "whoa." Lil muttered as Wally walked by, "Wally!" Lil shouted.

Wally looked over and her eyes widened, she ran over, a katana bouncing on her back "oh my god! I can't believe you guy's are hunters too!" Wally said excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a hunter!" Phil said.

"Because she didn't know we were hunters too." Lil said.

"Oh…right." Phil said, "sorry."

"Yo wally, who ya talking to?" a guy asked running over, two swords crisscrossing on his back he looked at Lil, "well hello," he said winking at her.

"Hi." Lil said shortly.

"Uh Raze, this is Phil and Lil, Phil and Lil, this is Raze, he's my partner." Wally said.

"How you two doing?" Raze asked.

"We're doing good," Phil said.

Lil nodded, then noticed something about Wally and Raze, "um…how come you two don't have guns?" she asked

"Oh well our mentors believe that fighting wolves is better with swords then with guns." Raze said.

"I really think guns work better." Phil said.

"Oh really?" Raze said, "me and Wally have already taken down two wolves."

"Well me and Phil have taken down two, and fought an Alpha." Lil said,

Some of the other trainees looked at them.

"No way did you fight an Alpha!" Raze said, "you two would have been shredded, I mean look at you two, you act like a thick headed idiot," he said pointing at Phil, "and you sweetheart," he turned to Lil, "look to soft to even take down a fly."

"Oh really?" Lil asked, she took off the rifle from her back and unclipped her handgun from her side. "You think I can't fight?"

"Well with the way you look, no, you look just like a little girl with a big gun." Raze said taking a step forward towards Lil, "you look like someone I could get into bed easily."

Lil punched him in the stomach then turned him around and pulled out her knife, putting it to his neck, "do I seem weak now?" she growled.

Raze grabbed her hand and flipped her over his shoulder and slammed her into the ground, "Kinda." He said.

She spun on the ground and hit his feet out from under him; she jumped up and put her boot on his neck.

Wally jumped forward and hit Lil off of Raze, "sorry Lil," she said apologetically, "he's my partner."

"I understand," Lil said, then jumped up and punched Wally, "sorry about that."

Wally fell back and wiped her chin, "Nice hit." She said smiling and jumped up.

"Thanks, " Lil said.

Raze jumped up and ran at Lil, Phil ran forward and hit him to the side, "call me dumb." He growled.

Raze stood up and charged at him, Phil slammed his fist into Razes cheek and then kicked him back again. Raze pulled out his swords, "can't do this fight without a weapon?" Phil asked, and then pulled out a long dagger, "bring it on,"

"Break it up!" an old man shouted walking over, leaning heavily on a cane, 'put up your weapons!"

Phil looked at the elder and put the dagger up, Raze took this as a chance to charge at Phil.

Suddenly the old man jumped forward and hit the swords to the side with his cane "if you kids have a feud to settle, settle it in the sparring room." He growled at Raze

"Where is it?" Lil asked, picking up her weapons

"Yeah." Raze growled putting his swords up, "where is the sparring room.

The old man looked at them, "follow me."

Betty and a few other mentors followed the young kids, "hey Jackie, fifty bucks says my son can kick the crud out of yours."

"Your on Betty!"

He led the trainees to a gigantic room the room was cut in half, one side had wooden weapons for sparring and had a concrete floor, the other half had a huge circle in the center and was covered in sand, "No weapons in the sparring room," he said to them, "in here it's either hand to hand combat or stick sparring." He turned around to them, "alright who's the challengers."

Phil stepped forward, taking his jacket off,

Raze stepped forward too, throwing his swords to the side

The old man smiled, "anyone else wanna challenge?"

No one else stepped forward. Lil and Wally stood together, "sorry for punching you," lil said.

"Sorry for kicking you off of raze." Wally said, "I should've let you teach him a lesson."

Lil nodded smiling a little.

Phil stood on one side of the circle; Raze faced him on the other side.

"Here are the rules," the old man said, "you have fifteen minutes to either make the other submit or to hit him out of the ring, if you get hit out of the ring three times it's done, every time someone gets hit out the clock restarts, if you submit the fights over, if you knock the other person out before the time runs out then you win." He said, "now there will be no weapons, no trickery, I want a good clean fight." He looked at the two boys, "do you understand."

"YES SIR!" Phil sounded off loudly,

"That's my Philly," Betty muttered, "sound off loud and proud."

Raze nodded and got into a fighting stance.

"Alright, the fifteen minutes begin…NOW!"

Raze let out a yell and charged Phil, Phil put his arms up into a boxers stance, Raze jumped up into the air and tried to deliver a round house kick to Phil's head, Phil blocked with his arm and punched Raze in the jaw, sending him flying, Raze landed in the sand outside of the ring.

"Point to Phil." The old man said.

"That's my boy!" Betty shouted.

Raze got up and ran back into the circle, he ran at Phil again, this time he slid under Phil and hit his legs out from under him, then jumped on top of Phil and punched him a few times, he stood up and picked up Phil, "do you give!" he shouted.

Phil head butted him, making Raze hit the ground, Phil landed on top of him and punched him in the face, "Piss off!" he growled standing up.

Raze faced away from Phil holding his face.

"You alright?" Phil asked, "hey! You all right?" he took a few steps towards Raze.

Raze picked up a hand full of Sand and threw it into Phil's face.

"AGH! Son of a bitch!" he shouted trying to clear out his eyes.

Raze ran at him and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him out of the line.

"The old man ran over to Phil, "you alright son?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Phil said still trying to wipe the sand out of his eyes.

"Raze!" the old man growled standing up, "I said a clean fight, this is your one warning."

Raze shrugged.

Phil stood up and walked back into the ring.

"Start!" the old man shouted,

This time Phil made the first move, he ran across the circle and met raze half way, he clotheslined raze then picked him up, he head-butted raze then threw him out of the circle.

"Point to phil." The old man said.

Raze got up, he ran into the ring again and got into his stance.

Phil ran towards him, the two exchanged hits and blows for a good ten minutes until Phil finally got a good hit in, the hit caught raze square in the jaw, making him hit the ground, Phil picked him up and slammed him into the ground, raze knelt down beside him and was about to punch Raze out for the last time.

"Time." The old man said and walked forward, "get up, no need to finish him, he's already done."

Phil dropped raze and stood up,

Lil and Wally ran over, "good job bro," lil said.

"Yeah you really taught him a lesson." Wally said to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Phil winced a little,

"Sorry." Wally said.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt as bad anymore." Phil said.

A few of the hunters helped Raze up and carried him out of the room.

Betty walked over, "Good job Philly, that was the best fight I've seen since I was your age."

"Thanks mom." Phil said smiling, "Now you kids go get something too drink, meetings about to start."

They nodded and started walking."

"So the victor of the fight," lil said to Phil, "what are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to Disney land!" Phil said and they laughed.

Wally put her hand into Phil's; "I have another prize for you." Wally said, "I'll give it to you tonight."

"Ewe," Lil said, "please stop."

Thirty minutes later everyone gathered into the center of the building, six people sat in the middle, the council members, three men three women, all of them were elders, "the meeting comes to order!" one of the council members shouted, 'our first and only order of business is the attacks on our order."

"It's the damn wolves! I say we just kill them all!" someone from the back shouted, and there was a surge of agreement.'

"Order!" the same councilman shouted slamming his fist into the desk, "these attacks aren't against all of our members."

"He's right!" Betty shouted, "It's been attacking retired Hunters and Elders, specific ones too."

"What do you mean Mrs. Deville?" the councilman asked.

'I researched the first three attacks," she said, 'and they all had a connection to the Greenville pack Massacre."

"A connection how?"

"They were the ones who captured ten beta's, killed them, and injured the Alpha beyond repair."

"And why is this bad?" one of the female council members asked.

"Ms. Williams, most of those wolves were innocent, their worst crime was being a wolf."

"So do you think this is a revenge killing?"

"I do," she said, "I think a surviving Beta killed the injured Alpha and has since been killing everyone involved in the massacre of his Pack."

"How do you know it's not the original alpha Mrs. Deville?" one councilman asked.

"Mr. Rogers, the original Alpha charged into the place where her pack was killed and tried to avenge them by killing the hunters, the hunters quickly used every trick in the book to stop her, and when they finally took her down, they had injured her so badly that she couldn't heal, from the center of her back down she was paralyzed, since then she has lost the ability to see, speak or hear."

"How do you know this Mrs. Deville?"

"She was my sister Mr. Thomas, I find out about these things."

"Have you visited your sister recently?"

"Yes, she's still the same."

The councilman nodded, "we will look into your suggestions Mrs. Deville."

"They are not suggestions, Councilman Ronan," a loud voice said, and the old man started walking forward, "she told you exactly what is happening."

"Who are you." Ronan said standing up.

"Why council man, you already forgot me?" he asked.

Ronan squinted at him, "you." He growled, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that your making a mistake in not making a move now," he said, "the Alpha is on the move right now, it's ready to take it's revenge, in payments of blood, it's already killed two men, and injured a third."

"You have no right to speak here Penndragon." Ronan growled standing up.

"I'm only warning you Ronan, it's looking for everyone who was apart of that massacre." He looked at Ronan straight in the eye, "even the trainees that were standing on the side."

"Get out!" Ronan shouted. "Now!"

Two hunters took a step forward, "no need to force me out," Penndragon said, "I know when to leave." And with that he turned around and limped out.

Ronan took a deep breath, "the council will now deliberate." He said. And the six council members stood up and walked out.

"Phil!" Betty said walking over to them, "I want you to go call those two gunners in, time for them to have a break."

Phil nodded, and walked out, he looked at the two men on the machine guns, "hey man," he said walking over to one of them, "hey you guy's alright out here?" he asked patting him on the back, the man slumped forward making Phil jump back, "holy shit." He said and ran over to the other one, he looked at him and saw slash marks on his neck, Phil ran in, "the gunners are dead!" he shouted.

"What are you talking about!" one of the hunters said turning around.

"He's just a little loopy, one too many hits in the head during that spar."

"I'm serious! The two are dead!" Phil shouted,

The hunter walked forward, "Their probably just asleep." He said.

"Actually," someone said behind the hunter, "they are dead." an arm burst out of the hunters chest, bloody with claws, "and so are you." The hunter was thrown to the side, revealing a gigantic bald man in a trenchcoat, his eyes glowing yellow, across the room there was a scream and a woman jumped down from a balcony into the center of the room, her eye's also glowing yellow, blood dripping down from her mouth, the balcony that she had just come from was covered in corpses,

One of the doors burst open and two more werewolves ran in.

"Kill them all!" the bald man snarled, and started running at Phil.

Phil pulled out his shotgun and pulled the trigger, knocking the man back. The place had turned to chaos, Hunters running to get the weapons they had put down, only to be cut down just as quickly by one of the Beta's.

"PHIL!" Betty shouted at him, "Get the other Trainees into the Sparring room and Lock the door!"

"Yes ma'am!" he shouted, "everyone follow me!"

The trainee's started running towards Phil, and they all started heading towards the Sparring room.

Two hunters ran to the back door and struggled to get it open, "Hurry up!" one shouted and the pried it open, in the darkness two glowing red eyes sparked. "ALPHA!" one shouted as it jumped in, slashing both of their throats, it landed in the middle and roared.

Phil slammed the sparring room doors and put a stick into the doors, some of the trainee's were freaking out, 'oh my god! We're trapped in here!" one girl screamed, "we're gonna die!"

"Calm down!" Phil shouted turning around, "they can't get in here, and they probably don't know we're in here."

One of the kids chuckled.

"Quit that chuckling." Phil growled.

He started giggling loudly.

"Stop that! This isn't funny!"

He burst out laughing, "it's the funniest thing I've seen!" he shouted, his eyes shut tightly, "you really think your safe in here." The last few words were said in a dead serious tone, the guy opened his eyes, and they glowed yellow,

The same girl that had been freaking out screamed, and everyone ran to the door trying to pry it open.

"Phil!" Lil shouted, "beside you!"

Phil looked to his right as a girl jumped at him, yellow eyes hungry for blood, he hit her to the side with the butt of his shotgun.

The boy snarled and started walking towards the crowd of kids, Lil got in his way; he laughed, "What are you going to do princess?" He growled.

"I'm not going to do anything," lil said sweetly, and pulled off her rifle, "but this is going to tear you apart."

He roared at her and started running towards her, Lil shot at him, forcing him to evade, he jumped onto another wall, Lil saw him and took aim, she pulled the trigger and hit him in the shoulder,

"OW!" the young werewolf screamed, he fell down to the ground and looked at his wound, "Samantha! Be careful they have silver bullets!"

Samantha stood up and glared at Phil, who was trapped in the middle of the terrified kids, "they won't be able to touch me!" she snarled and ran at them,

Lil saw her running and turned towards her, firing.

The boy took this as his chance and ran forward, hitting Lil's gun out of her hands, then hit her across the room, making her hit the center of the sparring circle.

"Weak little brats!" Samantha snarled.

Wally jumped out and hit her back, "we're not weak," Wally said fiercely and pulled out her katana.

Samantha laughed, "you're an idiot, do you think you can take me with just a stupid sword?" Samantha ran at her, "I'll rip you apart!"

Wally jumped over her and brought her Katana down, slashing Samantha down the back,

Samantha shrieked in pain, the slash on her back smoked and burned.

"Holy Silver," wally said, "burns like a bitch."

Samantha turned to her, and roared.

"Shut up," Wally said and charged her, Samantha tried to jump out of the way but was too slow and Wally slashed off one of her arms.

Samantha cried out in pain and hit the ground, "Huey!" she screamed.

The boy turned around, "Samantha!" he shouted and started running to help her.

Wally walked over to Samantha and stabbed her in the chest.

"NO!" Huey roared, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Lil stood up and threw her boot at the back of his head, making him turn around.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" she said, pulling out two combat knives.

"You wanna die first!" he snarled, "fine by me!" he ran full-blown at her.

Lil threw one of the knives at him, he dodged it and kept running, he slammed into her and grabbed her by her jacket and threw her into the ground.

Lil jumped back up and swung the blade of her Combat knife at him, slashing him across the face.

Huey reeled back roaring in pain, he turned back to her and charged again, this time he swung out with his claws slashing across Lil's cheek, she instinctively lunged out with her knife and stabbed him in the chest, Huey hit her away with his arm and pulled out the knife, he threw it to the side and walked towards her, his eyes wild and feral.

"Lil!" Wally shouted running towards her.

Huey picked up Lil, "I'm going to enjoy killing you!" he snarled.

"I doubt it." Phil growled, pumping his shotgun beside Huey, he pulled the trigger and blew Huey into the wall, making him drop Lil, Phil walked over and pumped the shotgun again, "no one hurts my sister," he said, and shot Huey in the head.

Wally ran over, "Lil are you alright?" she asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine," lil mumbled, "I just hit that wall a little too hard."

Phil walked over, "that scratch looks pretty bad," he said looking at them.

"He barely even nicked me." Lil said, wiping some blood off of her cheek, "like I said, I'm fine," she tried to take a few steps but stumbled and started falling, Wally caught her, "I got ya," she said, helping Lil walk to the door.

Phil looked at all the trainee's, "I'm glad some of us brought weapons." He muttered, "Where's Raze?"

"We don't know," a trainee, said, "he left before the meeting."

"Jackass," Wally muttered, "Can't even stick around after he gets his ass kicked.

There was a knock at the door, "Kids! It's safe to come out now!" Betty's voice shouted.

Phil ran over and opened the door.

"Holy cheese and crackers what happened here!" Betty said looking from the blood soaked trainee's to the two dead bodies.

"Two Trainee's turned out to be werewolves." Phil said, "They wouldn't stop til we killed them."

Betty nodded then looked at Lil, "you alright sweetie?"

"I'll be fine, I just need some water." She mumbled.

Betty nodded, "Follow me kids, and be careful where you step."

The small band walked out into the main building, it was a mess, dead bodies were littered everywhere, the few survivors were treating the wounded and trying to find more survivors.

"Dear god." Wally said looking around, "it was a slaughter."

Betty nodded, "most of us didn't have our weapons, and even when we did these beta's were stronger then most, then the Alpha showed up and we were all goners."

"Betty!" one of the surviving hunters shouted running over.

"Yes?"

"The Council is dead, we opened their chambers and they've all been slaughtered."

"All of them? No survivors?"

"No, all were dead."

Betty sighed, "bring them out and prepare them for burial."

"Ma'am," a hunter said walking over, "as you know, only one of the council members named her successor, as of right now, you are the sole councilmember. What are your orders."

Betty thought about it, "I want every Hunter who's not injured working on clean up, get these dead bodies into rows and ready for burial, then I want round the clock patrols around this entire sector, from now on every werewolf is deemed hazardous, kill on sight, we're gonna find this alpha and kill it, along with it's pack. GET TO WORK!"

"Yes ma'am," he said and started shouting orders.

"Lil, Phil, Wally, Raze!" Betty shouted turning around, "we're short on hunters so for the time being I'm promoting you four to full hunter status!"

"Uh…ma'am Raze and his mentor left before the attack."

"Well when you see him tell him." Betty said turning around and walking to go help.

"Alright!" Phil said "we're full hunters!"

"Yeah!" Wally said, "This is awesome, "right Lil?" she turned to her friend.

"Yeah…guy's…I'm not feeling very good." Lil muttered, she was pale.

"That's normal, you're just nervous." Phil said.

"No…it's…something…" Lil collapsed, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Lil!" Phil shouted and ran over to her.


	7. finding the truth

Tommy ran into the Deville's house, Phil looked over at him, "where is she?" Tommy asked.

"She's in her room," Phil said, "but you might not want to see her like this."

Tommy ignored him and ran up the stairs, going into Lil's room, Lil was on her bed, her eyes were cracked open a little, "Tommy…" she whispered.

"Lil," he said running over to her, he looked at the claw marks on her cheek, they were black.

"You shouldn't have come…too dangerous…"

"It wasn't too dangerous," Tommy said, "It never is." He brushed her hair away from her face.

"Mom…kill you…"

"She won't, I promise." Tommy said holding her hand, then suddenly he felt everything Lil felt, the quickness of her heart, the pounding in her head, the massive fever, the

"Tommy," Phil said putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder, tommy looked at him questioningly, "I need to talk to you real quick."

Tommy stood up, "I'll be right back" he said to Lil and walked with Phil to the hallway, 'what is it?" he asked.

"Is she…is she going to die?" Phil asked.

Tommy looked at Phil, "she's been poisoned, I'm not sure from what, but it's effects are the same as when I'm poisoned with Wolfsbane.'

"Will she survive?" Phil asked.

"It's hard to say…" Tommy said, "I'm usually fine after a few minutes, but it's in her system, she needs to get it out and fast, or else…"

Phil sighed, "Well how do we do it? We can' just start sucking it out, it's probably all trough her body by now."

"There…there is something I could try, but I don't know if it'll work on her."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because so far, it only works with injured dogs and werewolves."

"Well…just try it, because I don't want to lose my sister too soon."

Tommy nodded and turned around; Lil was fast asleep, sweat beading down her face. He walked over and sat down beside her, he held her wrist and concentrated, at first nothing happened, then suddenly his eyes opened wide, glowing green, the black color started fading from Lil's cheek, and the veins in Tommy's arm turned black. Phil watched in silent awe as the final drops of poison left Lil's system and was sucked into Tommy, when it was done, Tommy fell back onto the ground, coughing.

Phil ran over and helped Tommy up, "you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tommy muttered, his skin gray, "it's working out of my system, I just need a few minutes."

"Well, you have about two seconds." Phil said, "Because my mom's coming home."

"Why is that bad?"

"Well she became the leader of the local Hunters, and ordered that any one suspected of being a werewolf is to be contained, and probably killed."

"Well that's bad, and she'll probably know something's up when I'm sick and Lil isn't." Tommy tried standing up, but fell down.

"Come on I'll help you." Phil said, putting one of Tommy's arms over his shoulder and helped him downstairs, "you might need to tell the others about the new danger."

Tommy nodded, "I'll track them down once I get a little bit of my strength back." He said, "Now get me into my car, and I'll go find them."

Dil ran through the woods, every now and then jumping up onto a branch and doing pull ups, on one he fell and looked at the tree, he balled his fists up and started punching the tree over and over again.

"Hey Pickles," someone said, Dil turned around and saw Vanessa, "the tree didn't do anything, let him off easy."

Dil turned back and kept punching the tree, "I know," he muttered.

"Why are you punching it?"

"Strengthening my fists," he growled, punching the tree harder.

Vanessa walked up to him, "Dil," she said, "calm down."

"Who's not calm? I'm as calm as ever?" he punched even harder, and then slammed his fist into the tree, making it break in half.

"Dil," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him around.

He looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"It's alright to show your Emotions." Vanessa said.

Dil started crying, Vanessa put her arms around him, Dil stood there crying for who knows how long, "I…I just…didn't think…she would go…"

Vanessa looked down at him, "she'll never be gone, she'll always be with you." She said.

Dil's phone rang and he pulled it out, he looked at Vanessa, "thanks…you know for talking to me…" he opened his phone, "Hello?"

"Dil, new Intel just came in, you need to be careful who sees you change, cause the Hunters are snatching any werewolf they see."

"Alright T." he said, then an arrow flew out and slammed into the tree, setting off a loud boom and a flash of light, "son of a bitch!" Dil shouted falling to the ground, trying to regain his sight.

Vanessa had covered her eyes as soon as she had seen the arrow come; she turned around and saw five Hunters running down the slope, "Dil!" Vanessa shouted.

"Tommy, I think I'm going to have to call you back," he said, wiping his eyes, he closed his phone.

"Dil!" Tommy started, "Damn it!" he growled, he tried to stand up from the couch in the Finsters' living room but fell down, "still too weak." He muttered, "Dil, don't do anything stupid."

Dil turned to the hunters, "there's too many to take on by ourselves." He said.

Vanessa nodded, "lets go." She said, and the two started running.

"Their on the run! Track um down boys!" one of the hunters shouted and they charged after them, firing their guns and arrows.

Dil weaved through the forest, Vanessa by his side, "they still on us!" he shouted.

"Yep!" she shouted back.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." He muttered, then an arrow flew out and hit Dil in the leg, he stumbled and fell, "Damn it!" he screamed, trying to pull out the arrow.

Vanessa stopped running and ran over to him, "you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" Dil said, finally pulling out the arrow one of the men saw him, "freeze!"

Dil turned to him and roared, his eyes yellow.

"He's definitely a werewolf!" the same guy shouted

Vanessa and Dil stood side by side as the five men surrounded them.

"Think we can take them?" Dil muttered to Vanessa.

"Not with your leg like that." She muttered to him.

"Well damn," he said.

One of the men started walking towards them, a chain in his hands,

Dil turned to him and roared, the guy tried to dodge in and throw the chains around him, Dil broke them then lunged at the guy, this made the other four attack.

Vanessa hit one away, and turned to hit another when he stepped forward with a Taser, and shocked her, Vanessa screamed in pain and fell to the ground, shaking.

"Vanessa!" Dil shouted turning around, another ran forward and tazed Dil, making him fall to the ground, "we got them."

Dil rolled over to his back and looked at the sky, he summoned up the last of his strength and let out a loud howl.

One of the men looked at him and walked over, tazing him one last time, 'lets get them to the hideout.

Tommy heard the howl and forced himself to stand up, he ran outside and towards the woods, he got to the edge and stood there looking around, his eyes yellow, he threw his head back and howled, hoping Dil would howl back, he got two different howls instead, Z's and Kimi's, he howled one last time and ran into the woods.

The hunters looked around, hearing the howls, "the pack is on the move," the leader muttered, 'lets move!"

Dil looked around, he started opening his mouth to try and howl, but got tazed again.

Tommy ran through the woods, sniffing the air.

"Tommy!" Kimi shouted running over, "we heard Dil's howl, what's going on?"

"I think he's been captured." Tommy said, "I can't pick up his scent though."

"Let Z try, his tracking skills are better then most of ours." Kimi said.

Z took a few steps forward and took a deep sniff; "he's not too far from here, about three miles north…and…Vanessa's with him."

"Lets find them," Tommy said, "before something bad happens."

Kimi and Z nodded and they started running through the woods, dodging through the trees.

The hunters were now running, dragging Dil and Vanessa alongside them, 'how many are there!" one shouted.

"Shut up! I don't know." The leader shouted, "Just keep going!"

Kimi shot out of the trees and tackled one of the hunters to the ground, the man screamed in pain.

"Mendez!" the leader shouted.

Z jumped out and slammed two of them into a tree,

"Jackson! Kill them!" The leader shouted.

Jackson pulled out his rifle and aimed at Z, Tommy jumped out and grabbed the barrel and bended it, pointing it up. Jackson dropped the gun and pulled out his knife, slashing at Tommy, Tommy grabbed his arm and threw him against a tree.

Kimi walked out from the bushes, her hands were bloody, "The guy tried to stab me," she said wiping the blood on the grass.

The leader pulled out his own gun, "now none of you move!" he shouted, "I swear I'll kill you!"

Dil stood up and grabbed the leader by the neck, "No you won't," he growled and threw him, the leader flew through the air and slammed into the side of a small hill, slowly rolling down it.

"That was close." Vanessa muttered trying to stand up.

Dil ran over to her and helped her up.

"I don't know help," Vanessa said

"Yeah you do, your still shaking from the tazor's."

"How did they find you anyways?"

'I have no idea," Dil said, "They just attacked.

"Well they won't remember us when they wake up." Kimi said.

Jackson looked up slowly, careful not to attract any attention to him; he pulled out a camera and took a few photos of them, then hid the camera.

"Well let's get out of here." Tommy said, and they all started walking out.

"So Vanessa where is the rest of your pack?" Kimi asked.

"They're still looking for the Alpha and it's pack."

"The alpha has a pack?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we don't know how many, but it definitely has a few beta's."

"Aw man, now I feel unspecial." Dil said.

Tommy hit him in the head, "shut up Dil," he said.

Betty and a few others walked into the woods, "you sure you got the distress call here?" she asked the man beside her.

"Yes ma'am," he said, "in exactly this spot."

"Over here!" someone shouted, and Betty ran over, "it's Jackson!"

"Jackson, what the hell happened here."

"We found some wolves," he muttered, trying hard not to move, "we were bringing them to be interrogated when their pack attacked, Mendez is in critical condition…Jack and trey are knocked out…I think my back is broken…"

"Where's Blake?"

"I don't know, one of the wolves threw him, I can't look around right now…"

"Someone help him out of here." Betty said, "and check the others.

"Wait." Jackson muttered, and Betty walked back, "I…I took some pictures of them." He pulled out the camera and painfully held it up for her.

Betty took it, 'thank you." She said and walked away, she turned on the camera and looked at the pictures, "oh my god." She muttered, "This isn't good."

Tommy got onto the Football bus, that weekend was the state championship, and Tommy was sure they were going to win.

"Yo tommy!" Bucky said running over, "How's it been?"

"It's been great Bucky," he said, "you ready for today?'

"Hell yeah man, we're gonna win it this year." He said grinning.

Tommy smirked and the two got onto the bus, they sat at the back of the bus, "so how's this week been?" Bucky asked.

"Same old, same old," Tommy said, "Only difference is that O'Brian hasn't tried to kill me at all this week."

"Eh I think he's getting anger management, besides you should be happy that he doesn't try that anymore."

"Eh I'll always miss it, it was fun to slam my arm into him every practice." Tommy said.

Phil walked over to Tommy, "hey Tommy, I need to talk to you real quick." He said.

"Sure," Tommy said standing up and following Phil out.

When they were a good ways away Phil turned to Tommy, "dude the gig is up, my mom found out your secret, she's made you and our friends a number one priority.

"Oh shit, when are they gonna move?"

"I don't know, they won't do anything with a lot of people around, but she isn't telling me anything."

"Thanks for telling me Phil, I know your putting yourself at risk."

"No problem," Phil said, "oh and my sisters gotten better, the scratches on her cheek are even fading.

Tommy touched his scars, "How come everyone's cuts are disappearing but mine." He muttered.

"Don't know man," Phil said, "maybe your different."

Yeah sure." He said and walked back to the Offence bus, "I'll see you after it's done."

He got back into the back and sat down beside Bucky again, "hey man, you left your helmet on the floor," Bucky said handing it over."

"Thanks Bucky…" he looked at his Helmet, "where did these come from?" he asked looking at five stickers that had been put onto his helmet, making it look like something had scratched the surface with claws.

"Like it?" he asked grinning, "ordered them a few weeks ago, thought that they would look awesome with your scars, make you look more intimidating."

"This is cool Bucky, thanks."

"No problem bro, that's what friends do." He said.

Tommy nodded distractedly.

"What's up man?" he asked.

"Nothing…just hoping nothing stops the game."

(Five hours later.)

Tommy and the team ran off the field cheering, "State Champions!" Bucky shouted, pumping the trophy into the air.

Tommy followed them grinning, he wasn't the hero of this game though, Phil had actually scored the last points, jumping up and catching the ball that the quarterback had thrown and ran it in, he watched as the team hefted Phil on their shoulders and ran to the locker room, 'These are the best years of my life." He said grinning, then someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back behind the stands, 'what the hell!" he growled, "Wait...Ms. Nora?"

"Hey tommy, it's been a while," the young woman said, "Now listen to me because I don't have a lot of time to talk, the alpha is on the move again, it's going to strike at you and your friends.'

"Why?" he asked, "why us?"

"She didn't mean to change you to Beta's, you and your friends are pretty much mistakes, mistakes that she's hoping to get rid of."

"Gee that makes me feel good." Tommy said.

"Shut up and listen," Nora said, "now you and your friends might have a chance to take her down, but you have to wait until the full moon, attack too soon and your all dead."

"Alright, we don't know where she is but alright."

"Have Z track her, he's the best tracker," she said, 'Now another thing, the Hunters are planning to snatch you and your friends tonight, as soon as you step off the bus and get into your Car their going to capture you, you have to figure out away to sneak out, cause they won't be too kind to someone who mugged a group of their hunters.

"They attacked us!" Tommy said.

"Either way." Nora said, 'Now I have to go, I've already been here too long." She walked away.

"Hold on!" Tommy started, but she was gone. "What the hell…" he muttered and ran back to the dressing room.

On the bus Tommy fidgeted all the way back, "you alright Tommy?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah…just fine…swell."

Bucky looked at Tommy's face, then suddenly said, 'I can help you get away from the Hunters."

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"My father used to work for them," he said, "I know a lot, I also know how to get you out without them finding out."

"How?" Tommy asked.

"I'll need your hoodie."

The bus parked and everyone got off, a hooded kid walked over to Tommy's car and unlocked the door, he got in and started the car, driving away, two SUV's took off after him, the two SUV's hit Tommy's car in the side making it spin out and slam into a poll, two hunters came out with guns and ran over to the drivers side they threw open the doors and pointed their guns at Bucky, who had his hands up, "whoa! I was only going 40," he said with a grin.

Tommy ran into the school, he took out his phone and called Kimi, 'hey, round everyone up and meet me at the cabin, the hunters are going to try and round us up tonight."

"Uh tommy, before you go to the cabin you might want to get over here, your dads here trying to take you back to LA.'

"Shit," tommy muttered, " I'll be there in a little bit, just get out of the house."

"Alright Tommy," Kimi said and hung up, she put on her boots and went out her room, and ran into her father, 'oh…hey dad…" she said.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" he asked.

"Uh…me and some friends are going to study together…you know big test tomorrow.

"It's the winter holiday." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…the teacher wants us to com in this week to take it." Kimi said, "It's just a thing she does." She walked hurriedly downstairs.

Hiro watched her walk out, "Hmm…" he muttered.

Tommy walked into the Finsters house, and into the room he had been staying in; he packed some clothes and put the backpack on his back.

"Thomas Pickles," a voice said closing the door, Tommy turned around and saw Hiro standing there.

"Oh…hey Mr. Watanabe." Tommy said.

"Where are you and my daughter going at this time of night?" he asked.

"Studying." He said.

He looked at him, "I know you are lying to me, now tell me the truth."

"I can't talk right now," Tommy, said, "apparently I need to talk to my dad."

"He left, I sent him on his way a few minutes ago," he said, "Now tell me." his eyes flashed red.

Tommy saw his eyes, "you're…you're the alpha…" he muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I gotta go," Tommy said and forced his way past Hiro and walked away.

Hiro walked over to the door and watched tommy run away, two men jumped down from the roof, "do you want us to go after him?" one asked.

"No, let him go," Hiro said, "He is of no danger to us."

Tommy ran through the woods, as he went he reached the neck of the woods where he and the rest had been attacked by the alpha, "not good memories," he muttered, and walked around, he found where his Jeep had crashed into the tree, and felt the still broken and splintered wood, he walked up the hill and to a cabin, two cars and a motorcycle were parked there, he walked into the house, "Tommy." Z said from where he was sitting, "Why the hell did we have to come out here?"

Dil looked up, "I want to know that too." He said, "and why did Bucky have your car?"

Vanessa listened to them, looking at all of them.

"The hunters found out who we were, they were going to snatch all of us tonight."

"Did Phil tell you?" Kimi asked.

"No, my fathers assistant." He said,

"How does she tie into this?" he asked.

"I really don't know, she just came to me while we were at the state game and warned me about the hunters and the alpha."

"Did she tell you who the Alpha was?" Kimi asked

"No she didn't, but I think I know who it is." Tommy said.

"Who?" Z asked standing up.

"I think its Hiro Watanabe." He said.

"My father?" Kimi questioned, 'alright he may not be a very good guy but I doubt he'd be killing so many people, and I don't think he's a werewolf."

"I saw his eyes flash red." Tommy said, "Only Alpha's have red eyes."

Kimi looked at him, "I'm telling you he didn't do It." she said.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because he's my dad." She said.

Before tommy could say anything else there was a knock on the door, Tommy looked at the door and walked over opening it up, "Chuckie, Erica!" Tommy shouted, 'what happened."

Chuckie and Erica stood there bloodied up, between them they carried an unconscious and equally bloody Derek, "we found the Alpha's pack, damn things were stronger then we thought" Erica said, "we were about to gain the upper hand when the alpha showed up, ripped Derek up pretty bad, then those betas captured Isaac and Boyd, we barely got away with our lives."

"Put Derek into that room over there." Tommy said, Erica and Chuckie dragged him in and put him into the room, laying him down onto the bed.

"Chuckie," Tommy said walking in, "have you been with Erica the entire day."

"Yeah," Chuckie said, "they needed an extra hand so I stepped in." he looked over at Erica.

Tommy sighed and walked out, "guy's, we got to go rescue Isaac and Boyd." Tommy said.

"Are you crazy?" Z asked, "we go in we get our Asses kicked, you saw what they did to Derek, he's an Alpha and he's in there bleeding out!"

"I never said we're going to attack them, I'm saying we sneak in and break them out."

"It's suicide man." Z said standing up, "with how strong they are, they'll be able to find us easily."

"We just have to break them out Z." Tommy said, "If we leave them there they'll be killed."

Z sighed, "Fine." He muttered.

"We'll go right now." Tommy said, "me, Z, Dil, and Kimi. Erica and Chuckie you stay here to guard Derek."

The two nodded "we will tommy,' Chuckie said.

"Alright, lets get going." Tommy said, and the four ran out with Erica and Chuckie watching them leave, "Chuckie, go get me some rags, I'm going to try and stop Derek's bleeding."


	8. the alpha revealed,

Wally sat in her car on Main Street, she had her sword across her lap and was looking around vigilantly, her phone vibrated and she answered, "hello?" she said.

"Hey Wally, have you seen anything yet?" Phil asked.

"Nope nothing," she said, "has Raze seen anything?"

"He's not answering his phone."

"Of course." She muttered, "I'll find him." She hung up and started driving; she looked up at the roofs, where Raze was supposed to be keeping watch, "raze where the hell are you." She muttered, suddenly someone jumped out and slammed into her car, she slammed on the break, "what the hell!" she shouted.

The person she hit stood up and snarled, it's yellow eyes glaring at her.

Three more people ran towards her. They jumped over her car, and kept going.

The one in front of her slammed his fist into the car then started running.

Wally picked up her cellphone and called Phil, "Phil!" she said, "four Beta's are making there way through Main Street!" she said.

"I'm on my way with back up, be careful out their Wally."

'Of course," she said and hung up, driving after the Beta's, "they can't outrun this car." She muttered.

Something slammed into the side of her car and made it spin out of control, it slammed into the side of a wall, "what the hell,' she said looking out the window, she saw a pair of red eyes. "Alpha…" she whispered and got out of the passengers side, she pulled out her sword and started running. The alpha ran after her.

Wally ran as hard as she could down the street; she turned around once and pulled out her sword, slashing the alpha down the chest.

The alpha roared in pain then grabbed the sword and broke it; it's hands smoking from touching the silver.

"That's not good." She said and ran towards one of the buildings, she saw the ladder that Raze had used to get to the top of the building and started climbing it.

The alpha ran over and jumped, smashing the ladder.

Wally jumped and latched on to the top of the building, dangling down, "HELP!" she screamed.

Raze appeared right above her.

"Raze!" she shouted, "help!"

Raze looked down at her, then knelt down and grabbed her hand, he pulled up on her arm and held her up in the air, he made her look him in the eyes, which were glowing yellow, 'get your boyfriend to help." He growled and threw her off the building.

Wally screamed as she fell, the Alpha jumped up and snatched her from the air.

Phil turned the corner and saw the alpha mauling Wally, "WALLY!" he shouted and pulled out his shotgun, firing at the alpha.

The alpha turned to him, and snarled, then ran away.

Phil ran over to Wally, "wally," he said kneeling beside her, "wally can you hear me?"

Wally looked up shakily, blood coming out of her mouth, 'P…Phil…" she whispered.

Raze climbed down, "she all right?" he asked.

"The damn alpha mauled her, what do you think!" Phil shouted at him, "Where were you!"

"I saw the beta's and I was tracking them, then I heard Wally's scream."

Phil picked up Wally; "we have to get her to the hospital." He said.

"If she changes, it's going to be dangerous."

"I don't care!" Phil shouted and carried her to his car. As he put her into the back he looked up and saw Tommy looking down on them, _was he one of the betas? Is he with the Alpha?_ He reached for his gun but Tommy was gone.

Tommy walked over to everyone, "did you find the alpha's scent?" he asked Z

"Yeah, they're a few blocks from here,' He said, "I can lead us there."

"What about Wally?" Kimi asked.

"Phil's taking care of her." Tommy said, "Now lets get going."

Z jumped onto the roof of an abandoned factory, "this is the place." He said.

Tommy looked through a window, "I can't see them." He said, "I'm going to sneak in, Z you come with me. Dil, Kimi you guy's stay out here and keep watch." Tommy opened up one of the window's and jumped down into the factory, Z following.

Kimi started walking around the roof, making sure no one was trying to blindside them.

"Kimi," she heard someone say, she turned around and saw Hiro, "you should not be here."

"What are you doing here dad." Kimi said, 'How did you get up on the roof."

"You should not be here," he said again, "it's best you leave now." His eyes flashed red again.

Kimi took a step back, "you are the alpha!" she growled.

"Kimi…" he started.

"No," she snarled, "You're the one that's been hurting my friends!" She jumped at him, Hiro jumped away and landing on another building, "you foolish girl," he muttered, and disappeared.

Tommy and Z moved through the old factory, "nothing," Tommy said, "Z you smell anything?"

"Nope," Z said looking around, "wait…" he took a huge sniff, "there's something..." he looked around and walked towards a machine, he pulled it away and there was a secret passage.

Tommy ran over, "stay here Z," he said, "I'm going to go check it out." He jumped down into the tunnel, "Boyd, Isaac!" tommy said, "Where are you!"

"…Tommy?" someone muttered,

"Boyd." Tommy said and ran towards the sound of Boyd's voice. "Boyd can you here me."

"Tommy, where are you?" Boyd's voice said again.

Tommy saw him, "Boyd." He said running over, Boyd was suspended in air by chains; his arms were spread apart to where he couldn't use his strength to break the chains. Tommy ran over and broke the chains; Boyd grabbed the other chain and broke it, "Thanks man." He said.

Tommy nodded, "get to the entrance and get out," he said, "I'm going to go get Isaac, as soon as he gets through the entrance, I want you to destroy the entrance alright?"

"What about you?"

"I'll find my own way out, but as soon as Isaac's through destroy that entrance.

Boyd nodded and left, Tommy started going through the tunnels again, "Isaac…" he whispered, "Isaac where are you?"

"Tommy…I'm…I'm here." Isaac said, his voice filled with pain.

Tommy looked over and saw Isaac chained to the ground, he was covered with gashes, Tommy ran over and broke off the chains, and helped Isaac up, "you alright?"

"Nope…" Isaac muttered, "Where's Boyd?"

"He's already on his way out," he said, "you think you can make it alone?"

"Y-yeah." Isaac said, "I've been healing for a while, I'll be able to make It." he started walking back down the hall.

Tommy turned back to the tunnels and kept going, as he walked he started changing, his claws elongated, his canines came out and his eyes turned green, he walked through the halls looking for the Beta's.

"Your not very smart, coming after four powerful Beta's without the rest of your pack." Someone said. Tommy looked behind him as a bald man jumped down from where he had been sitting, "Do you have a death wish."

"Let me kill him blade," a woman said jumping down in front of another tunnel. "It's been a while since I I've been able to fight."

Tommy turned to the last two tunnels, and two werewolves walked out, "let us take him." One said,

Blade nodded, "Trinity, you'll have your chance later, Maya, Jason, tear him apart."

Tommy glared at Maya and Jason, and then roared.

Jason ran forward, Maya ran to the side.

Tommy charged at Jason and clotheslined him, Maya tackled him down.

Tommy kicked her off of him and jumped up, Jason tried to hold him down but tommy grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, Maya jumped at him, but Tommy grabbed her around the neck and slammed her into the ground, then looked up at Blade, he grabbed Maya again around the neck, and jerked up quickly, breaking Maya's neck.

"MAYA!" Jason shouted.

Tommy dropped Maya's dead body to the ground, "who's next?" he growled.

There was a howl, and all of the Beta's moved away from Tommy.

Tommy looked around, "what's going on?" he muttered.

The alpha darted out and slammed into tommy, hitting him into the wall, it slammed him again and again into the ground, it picked up a broken pipe and stabbed it through his shoulder, it's claws unfurled and got ready to slash his throat.

"You gonna kill me Hiro?" tommy growled in pain, "is that what your going to do?"

The alpha stopped and chuckled, it gave a loud inhumane laugh, it started to shrink and walked back into the shadows, it shrank down into the size of a slender woman, hair cascading down her back, Blade walked forward and put a trenchcoat around her naked form, she stood up and tied the sash to keep the coat closed, "boy, did you really think I was Hiro?" she asked, "that weakling wouldn't have been able to do half the things I've been doing."

"Who…who the hell are you…" tommy mumbled.

The woman walked into the light, she had long auburn hair, and piercing blue eyes, 'have you not guessed yet? Hasn't little lily told you about me?"

Tommy looked at her stupidly.

"I'm Alyssa Deville, sister of Betty Deville."

Boyd pulled out Isaac out of the entrance, "you alright?" Boyd asked him.

"Yeah." He said.

Z helped Isaac to get away from the entrance.

Boyd walked over and started slamming his fists into the wall.

"What the hell are you doing!" Z shouted.

"Sealing the entrance." Boyd said, and slammed the wall again; a portion of it fell and filled up the entrance half way.

"Stop!" Z shouted, "Tommy's still in there!"

"I know," Boyd growled, "There's nothing I can do." He hit it again and the rest of the wall fell in.

Tommy looked at Alyssa in shock, "they said you were in a coma."

"Yes, I was incapacitated for a while, but you never lose the ability to heal, and for me, I had to wait to heal cell by cell, it took years, but I never forgot what had happened to me, what the hunters did to my pack, I swore revenge, so I tracked down the ones who had killed my pack, and made them pay, but of course I couldn't just kill the ones who hurt my pack, but all the hunters."

"Why all of them?"

"Their all evil," she said, "even my own precious sister will have to meet her fate by the end of this week."

"And the Betas?" he growled.

"Only two of them are from the old pack," she said, "trinity, and Blade, they stayed by my side since I was hurt, the other five I turned when I was on my travels, and since you and your friends have killed three, I'm going to have to refill my ranks."

"What about my friends?" he growled, "Why did you change us?"

"To be honest it was an accident," she said, "the first moon I was healed I succumbed to the will of the moon, I saw you and your friends, and I attacked, of course turning you, made me stronger, but you weren't helping me in my mission, in fact you've been trying to stop it, so I'll have to 'cut off the dead limbs' as the saying goes."

Tommy glared at her, his eyes still green.

Let me do it!" Jason snarled.

Alyssa turned to him, "and why should I? Because he killed your sister? No, I need to kill him so I can absorb his power."

Alyssa walked towards him, "Goodbye Thomas," she said, "I'm going to miss you."

Something flew out and slammed into the ground, exploding in a loud boom and a bright flash. "Flash bang arrow!" Blade snarled, trying to regain his sight and hearing.

Alyssa fell against the wall, snarling.

Someone removed the pipe from Tommy's shoulder; someone picked up Tommy and carried him out.

"Who…who are you?" Tommy stuttered, his eyes watery from the flash bang.

The man didn't say anything, just kept walking.

Alyssa finally regained her sight, "where did Tommy go!" she snarled.

"I don't know Boss," Blade said, "I still can't see from that flash bang arrow."

"Useless!" she snarled at them, "Find him!"

Tommy was put into a car, he had regained his sight, but the man who had helped him had on a mask, "who are you?" he asked again.

"Not here," the man said getting into the car and driving off.


	9. deception

Tommy opened his eyes, he had passed out while in that strangers car and now he was back in the cabin, 'what the hell…" he muttered sitting up.

"Tommy! Your awake!" Dil shouted running over.

"How'd I get here?" Tommy asked.

"Come into the living room and you'll find out." He said leaving the room.

Tommy stood up and groaned in pain, he looked down at his chest and saw cuts crisscrossing his chest, "these should've healed already." He muttered and walked out. He looked around and saw everyone sitting down and looking uneasily at someone. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Ah Thomas." An old man by the window said, "it's good to see you're awake."

"And who are you?"

The old man turned to him, "I'm Timothy penndragon." He said, "retired hunter."

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Well I just saved your life," he said, 'and I wanted to warn you, all of you."

"Warn us of what?" Kimi asked.

"Not only the alpha is after you, but so are the hunters, and the hunters are already combing the forest for any traces of you."

"Why for us?" Z asked.

"They think you're with the alpha."

"Well shit." Boyd said.

"What can we do about it?" tommy asked.

"Kill the alpha." He said, "it's the only way…." He looked down.

Tommy looked at him, "what's wrong?"

"All this is my fault," he said ruefully.

"What how?" Dil asked.

"Alyssa Deville is my daughter."

Alyssa stood on top of the factory, looking out into the woods, "the hunters are moving," she said, "looking for those brats."

"Why do we have to kill these beta's?" blade asked.

"Because they're stronger then us," Alyssa said, "and if they realize that then we're screwed."

"But you took down their so called leader."

"Only because I surprised him, if he had seen me coming I would probably be dead." She said, "he especially is strong, there's something about him and the way his eyes turn green…"

"Well if there so strong, how come we're not out looking for them?"

"The hunters are in the way," she said, 'I don't want to be double teamed by the hunters and those beta's."

"So what do we do for now?"

She thought about it, "I think it's time to go meet my little nephew." She said, "I hear his girlfriends in the hospital, lets drop by."

"Alyssa is your daughter!" Chuckie shouted, "So…you're a werewolf?"

"No," he said, "I wasn't a werewolf, I was a hunter, one of the best, but I wasn't like the rest of the hunters, I didn't see werewolves as just animals, I saw them as people, humans with a gift, I admired them, sometimes envied them, I even took a werewolf as my wife…Sonya, she was a kindhearted woman, together we had two daughters, two beautiful daughters, and for a while I was happy, until the other hunters found out who my wife really was, and they attacked, broke into my house and killed my wife, they would of killed my daughters too if I hadn't stopped them, betty was grateful for it, but Alyssa couldn't forgive me for not saving her mother, she left and started her own pack, but tragedy seemed to follow her, about three years later the hunters found her and killed her entire pack, and severely crippled her."

'And now she's out for revenge." Tommy said, "guy's we have to stop her."

"I thought we were going to wait for the full moon." Chuckie said.

"No, if she's out for blood, waiting two weeks isn't going to be good, we take her down as soon as possible." Tommy stood up and started walking out.

"Where are you going tommy?" Isaac asked.

"I'm going to go see Lil, maybe she and Phil will help us." He ran out and disappeared into the woods.

Lil sat at her desk, glaring out the window, her mother and her brother wouldn't let her out, saying she was too delicate right now to leave, "I am not delicate," she grumbled throwing a tennis ball at the wall.

"Are you sure Lillian?" tommy asked leaning against the wall.

Lil looked up and smiled, "Tommy!" she said running over to him and hugging him.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her, "sorry it's taken me so long to get here, and hunters have been looking for us."

"I know, Phil told me." She said, "you, Kimi, Dil, Z, Chuckie your all wanted."

"And I'm in the sheriff's house hugging her daughter." Tommy said, "I think that puts about ten more years on my sentence."

Lil punched his arm, "you're an idiot." She said, "why are you here?'

"Well for one I wanted to see you," he said, "and I also wanted to ask for your help."

"Help with what?" she asked.

"We're going to take down the alpha in a few days, and we can't ask the hunters for help, but I thought about two hunters who could help us."

Lil leaned against her bed, "well I'm pretty busy," she said nonchalantly, "you're going to have to convince me to help you."

"Well that shouldn't be hard," Tommy said putting his arms around her again.

"And why are you so sure?" she whispered to him.

"Do you want to find out?" Tommy asked kissing her.

Phil sat beside Wally's bed asleep, "Phillip." A familiar voice said, "Wake up." Phil opened his eyes and looked around. "About time you woke up Phillip," the voice said again, he looked to the side and saw a woman sitting next to him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Why you don't remember me?" she asked, "I guess no since the last time you saw me I had machines hooked up to me.'

"…Aunt Alyssa?" Phil muttered, and then realized whom he was talking to; he jumped up and pointed his gun at her.

"Quick to draw huh?" she asked, then hit the gun out of his hands, "Save the heroics, you'll live longer."

"What are you doing here." He growled.

"I can't visit my nephew?" she asked.

"Not when you're supposed to be in an intensive care unit." He growled, "and I think you're the one who's been killing everyone."

"Me? Why that's preposterous." She said laughing, "I've been injured for far too long, I've lost my Alpha status."

"Then…then who?"

She stood up, "isn't it obvious? He was there the night your mentor was attacked, he was supposedly, 'out of town' when the hunter meeting was disrupted, but really I'm sure he was here."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's your friend Tommy," she said, "he's been lying to you, he is the alpha."

"T-there's no way."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "Think about it, he's close to you and your sister, he knew about the meeting with the hunters."

Phil shook his head, "No…no…"

"If your not sure, go ask him yourself, I think he's at your house right now." She said.

Phil looked at Wally.

"She's not going anywhere," she said.

Phil sighed and ran out.

Alyssa smiled and walked towards Wally, her claws out.

"Alyssa!" Hiro shouted at her, "what are you doing?"

"I'm getting rid of one of my birds," she said turning to Hiro, "isn't it obvious.

"You are an evil and dishonorable woman." Hiro growled.

"Me?" she asked turning to him, "why was it that you and your pack had to leave japan? How many hunters did your pack kill? How many women and children did you kill yourself?"

Hiro's claws came out.

"You gonna kill me?" she asked, "you can't kill me, you know I'm stronger."

"I can give it my best shot," he snarled.

"And add another life to your long list?" she asked walking towards him, "you can't touch me Hiro."

"I will not let you kill this girl," he growled.

Alyssa smirked, "I guess it's not her time then." She said and stared walking out, "just watch your back Hiro."

Hiro watched her leave, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Tommy and Lil were under the covers, both were breathing hard and covered with sweat, "well…we picked one hell of a time to do it."

"Yep," she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder, downstairs a door opened then slammed, "Lil! You awake?" Betty's voice shouted.

"Oh shit," Lil said, "hurry and get dressed!"

Tommy rolled out of bed and quickly got his jeans on. Betty threw the door open, "YOU!" she shouted, "I knew it!" she pulled out her handgun and fired at Tommy.

Tommy jumped to the other side of the room then pushed past Betty,

"MOM! STOP!" Lil screamed.

Betty followed, firing her gun at him.

Tommy ran to the door but couldn't get past it.

"Do you like that wolf!" Betty shouted, "mountain ash!" she fired and hit tommy in the shoulder.

Tommy roared in pain and turned to her snarling, his eyes were green, he ran at her and slammed her into the wall, he grabbed the hand that held the gun and broke it.

Betty screamed in pain, Tommy snarled and lunged, biting into her neck.

"TOMMY!" Lil screamed, "STOP!"

Tommy's eyes turned back to normal and he dropped Betty, "oh my god…" he whispered, "what have I done,"

Lil ran down and knelt down beside her mother.

"I…I didn't mean to…it just…she…"

Lil looked up at her, "Tommy you have to leave." She said.

"But…I…I didn't…"

"I know, but Phil's going to get here and this time he's not going to just let it go, you have to go now!"

Tommy backed up, "I'm sorry." He whispered and ran at a window, breaking through it.

Phil pulled up in time for Tommy to slam into his car, Tommy looked up at Phil, his eyes wide with anger and sorrow, and he started running.

Phil got out and watched Tommy leave, he looked at his car and saw blood on the hood, "lil…" he whispered and ran in, "LIL!" he shouted, then saw her beside betty, keeping pressure on her neck. "Mom!" he shouted running over, "that son of a bitch!"

"Phil, Phil! It wasn't his fault!"

"Who's was it lil? Tell me!" he screamed at her, "quit defending that mutt!"

"Phil I'm telling you, it wasn't him…' she whispered.

"I'm not letting you defend them anymore!" he shouted, "It's time I put this to an end!"

A few Hunters ran in, "Phil! What happened." One of them asked.

"Werewolf attack, get Betty out of here," he said, and two of the hunters picked Betty up gently,

"Follow me, "Phil growled, "I know where the werewolves are."

"Phil you can't do this!" Lil shouted standing up. She tried to grab his arm.

Phil turned around and slapped her, making her fall back to the ground, "take my sister and lock her in her room." He growled, "She has been compromised."

Two men grabbed lil by the arms and dragged her upstairs; they tossed her into her room and slammed the door, locking it. Lil through her self against the door a few times trying to get it open, then she fell back and sat beside the wall and cried.

Tommy sat on top of a hill, tears streaking down his face _I'm a murderer, _he thought. And sighed, he sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent, "Alyssa…" he growled, this was all her fault, he knew it was, he stood up and changed fully, then threw his head back and howled, he waited then heard the howls of the rest of his friends, he stood up and charged down the hill, "I'm coming for you Alyssa!" he snarled.

Will stood atop of a mountain watching, he sighed, "all of this could have been avoided." He muttered.

Nora walked over to him, "I did my best to warn them, but I wasn't quick enough, are you going to jump in and help them."

"I can't, I would more likely be complicating their problems then helping them."

"Then what will you do?"

"I don't know," he said, "Hiro is tired from trying to stop the murders in the hospital, and I've ben trying to stop more wolves from joining Alyssa, there's just nothing more we can do."

"So you're just going to let them fight?" she asked, "let them be slaughtered?"

"That's all I can do, and they won't e slaughtered." He said, "They have a strong leader."

"You mean tommy?" she asked, "he's different then the rest."

"Yes I know," he said, 'I have reasons to believe…never mind."

"What? What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say…hey might be…he might be a Theta."

She looked at him surprised, "there hasn't been a Theta since…"

"Yes I know…since Jonathon…but the way he can control his changing…the way his eyes turn green…there's just no doubt."

"So they might make it out." Nora said hopefully.

"I hope so… I really hope so…"


	10. an end and a new beginning

Tommy ran through the streets downtown, "tommy!" Kimi shouted, "Wait up." Tommy stopped and turned around, Kimi, Z, Dil, Chuckie, Vanessa and Erica ran over, 'about time we caught up." She said, "what did you need?'

"Isn't it obvious?" Vanessa asked, "That howl was a call for battle."

"We're going after the alpha tonight," Tommy growled.

"We'll be shredded," Z muttered.

"No, she's still vulnerable, we can take her down." Tommy said.

"Tommy listen to yourself!" Z shouted, "She's an alpha! She has a pack!"

"She only has two wolves with her, the other 3 are dead."

"She's still an alpha!" Z growled, "We don't stand a chance."

"We stand a chance if we attack together," Tommy said fiercely, "as a pack!"

Z grumbled.

"Tommy's right, we need to take down the alpha." Kimi said to Z.

Z sighed, "Fine," he growled, "lets go."

Phil drove through the town, five other cars behind him, "where are you tommy…" he growled, his phone rang, 'Hello?" he asked.

"Phil, it's raze, I found where the pack is holing up, Tommy and his pack are entering it right now."

"I'm on my way," he said and turned down his street. Speeding towards an abandoned factory, he turned on his radio, "all hunters, everyone inside that factory is a target, shoot to kill." He put the radio down, "I'm coming for you Tommy," he growled.

Lil paced her room, wondering what to do, then thought about it, she reached under her bed and pulled out her rifle, she pointed it at the door and pulled the trigger, shooting off the lock, she kicked the door down and ran out, she slammed the butt of her rifle into one of the guards, then jumped up and roundhouse kicked the other one, she landed and ran downstairs to her car, "I'm not sitting out on this one." She said flooring the gas pedal.

Alyssa watched from a window in the factory, she watched as six cars drove down the street towards the factory, and the seven beta's entering the factory, "I'll let those two fight it out for a little while." She said.

"Did I do good?" Raze asked walking out.

"You did perfectly," Alyssa said, "now, your going to lead Phil onto the roof, tell him that's where the only entrance is, then when he's not looking, kill him."

Raze nodded, "consider it done." He said starting to walk out.

"Raze," Alyssa said making him stop, "how does it feel to betray your friends? To murder your Mentor and disable your partner? Do you feel alive? Noble? Powerful?"

Raze turned his head to her, "it's liberating." He muttered and walked out.

Alyssa shook her head, "nothing but a power hungry wolf." She said, "But he serves his purpose.'

Blade walked in, 'the beta's are downstairs." He said, "Shall I introduce myself?"'

"Yes, take Jason with you, that should brighten his day."

"They'll probably kill him," Blade said.

"If they can kill him so be it, then he doesn't deserve to live."

"I remember when you always wanted to save all of your wolves."

"The new betas mean nothing to me," she said, 'only you and trinity matter to me, you were the only two survivors, you two would never betray me."

"I would never even dream of it ma'am," Blade said, "and I know Trinity would never do that either."

"But can you say that the other two would say the same thing? Jason has already tried to take me down once, and Raze is hungry for power."

Blade nodded, 'tonight could be the night that you're rid of both of them."

Alyssa smiled, "Hopefully."

Tommy walked into the factory looking around, "be careful," he whispered.

Kimi looked around, trying to see anything, she closed her eyes then opened them, her eye's yellow, "no one's around, Z you smell anything?"

"Yeah…I smell five wolves." He said.

Someone jumped out and slammed into Kimi, making her slam into the wall.

"You!" Tommy snarled at her.

Trinity turned to tommy and grinned, "Little whelp," she snarled.

Z roared at her and ran at her, Blade jumped out and kicked him to the side.

Jason jumped out and attacked Tommy, "your mine!" he snarled.

Tommy dodged his punched and slashes.

Dil and Vanessa attacked Blade, double-teaming him.

Z stood up and attacked Trinity, Kimi attacking her too.

Alyssa walked out from a room and stood there, _now that Phil is being taken care of, lets get rid of these Beta's. _Erica and Chuckie ran at her.

Phil got out of his car, "Alpha team go through the factory, Beta follow me, we're going to follow raze in from the top of the factory."

They split up and Phil climbed up to the top of the Roof, "Raze! Where are you?"

"Right here Phil," he said, "follow me."

He nodded and motioned his team forward; he walked in front of them.

"Phil I need to talk to you real quick." Raze said to him.

Phil looked at the entrance, and then motioned for his team to go through, and then walked over to Raze, "what is it?"

Raze watched until he saw the last of the men disappear from view, he picked up Phil and threw him across the roof, making him slam into the door, slamming it shut, "your time to die has been long over do," he snarled.

One of the men turned around, "Phil!" He shouted running to the door, the rest of the team following.

Phil looked up at raze and saw his eyes glowing yellow, "damn It," he shouted pulling up his assault rifle, firing at Raze.

Raze jumped to the side then jumped over and slammed the rifle to into the ground, breaking it, and then he grabbed Phil by the neck, raising him up.

Phil looked around frantically, then looked through the ceiling window and saw Alyssa, 'Alyssa!" he shouted, "Alyss…" he stopped as Raze tightened his grip.

Alyssa looked up and saw Phil, she smiled and her eyes flashed red, then she waved at him and walked away.

Reality hit Phil, now he knew that Alyssa had lied to him, he reached down and pulled out his knife, stabbing Raze in the arm. Raze screamed in pain and dropped him, Phil picked up his radio and turned it on, "all teams!" he shouted, "new priority, defend Tommy and his beta's, kill all unknowns!"

Raze ran over and broke the radio, "Now you die." He growled.

Tommy slammed Jason into the ground then threw him into one of the machines. Making pipes scatter everywhere, Tommy jumped over the wreckage and landed beside Jason, he quickly turned around and slammed his fist into Jason's chest, smashing his rib cage.

Erica and Chuckie fought against Alyssa, who laughed, she grabbed Chuckie and threw him against the wall, Erica jumped at her and Alyssa caught her around the throat, Erica tried to claw at Alyssa's face but she stopped it with her other hand then snapped it in half. Erica screamed in pain,

"Erica!" Chuckie shouted.

Alyssa turned to him, then looked from him to Erica, "love,' she said, turning Erica around and putting her claws to her throat, "nothing like watching the love of your life struggle with death."

"Don't…" Chuckie started.

"Chuckie…" Erica whimpered, then Alyssa brought her claws across Erica's neck, making blood spurt everywhere, then she threw her down across the floor.

"ERICA!" Chuckie screamed running to her.

Tommy looked over, as Erica hit the ground; he turned to Alyssa and ran at her.

Blade saw him and ran at him, slamming into him.

Tommy flew back and landed on his feet, he turned to blade and snarled, running at him, he slammed his arm into Blade and slammed him into the wall, then picked him up and broke him through the wall. Blade slammed into the ground and yelled in pain.

Trinity looked over, "Blade!" she cried and ran over to him,

Alyssa looked over, "Trinity, get blade out of here," she growled, "I'll deal with these Beta's myself."

Trinity nodded and helped blade up, and the two ran.

Alyssa pulled off her trench coat, and tossed it to the side.

Tommy walked out, "it's me and you," he snarled at Alyssa, his eyes green, then charged at her.

Alyssa jumped at tommy and slammed her fist into his stomach, then kicked him down through the floor, making him break through the concrete and into the basement; she jumped down and landed beside him.

Tommy kicked out and hit Alyssa into the wall, he Jumped up and ran at her, she jumped out of the way and Tommy's fist slammed into the rock. Tommy turned around and snarled at her.

"I should've killed you when I first saw you!" she snarled, "I won't make that mistake again."

Phil was tossed against a chimney stock, breaking through it, "Damn it…" he muttered, his face was bloodied up and his clothes were torn, "I can't last any longer…" he muttered.

Raze jumped down beside him, "see what happens when you pick the losing side?" he asked, "when your too weak to survive." He kicked Phil in his stomach, "how does it feel to be on the floor, Defeated and humiliated.

"I'm not humiliated." Phil mumbled.

He smiled and kicked him again, "you're going to die tonight Phil, and once I get done here with you, I'm going to your house and killing that little sister of yours."

"You bastard…" he whispered,

Raze smiled and pulled out his sword, "look at it this way, at least she can't get into trouble if she's dead."

A shot rang out and Raze screamed in pain as his arm was blown off below his elbow.

Lil pulled the lever back on her rifle, "get away from my brother," she growled and took another five shots,

Raze turned around as three more bullets slammed into him, he screamed in pain again and fell to his knees.

Phil grunted as he stood up and pulled out his emergency knife, "looks like your dying tonight Raze," he grumbled, then slashed his neck and kicked Raze off of the building.

Lil jumped onto the ceiling and walked over to Phil, "You all right?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…I just think he broke a few bones." He grumbled.

The door to the factory burst open and Team Beta ran out, 'Phil!" Jackson shouted. "Are you all right!"

"I'm fine," Phil said, limping over, "where's team Alpha?'

"Their radio's aren't working, and from the sounds of the fighting downstairs I think the Alpha's almost done with those beta's, what are your orders?"

"Abandon," he said, "get out of here, if that Alpha kills the beta's then she's going to turn against us, and we can't handle that alpha."

"Yes sir, what about team alpha?"

"I'll try to get down there and warn them," Phil said and tried to keep walking, but groaned and fell.

Lil caught him, "Jackson you get Phil out of here, and I'll warn team Alpha."

"Lil, don't be stupid," Phil muttered.

"Don't worry Phil, I'll be fine." She said and ran downstairs.

Tommy was thrown out of the basement, he hit the wall and slammed into the ground, Alyssa jumped out and picked up one of the pipes, she ran at Tommy and stabbed him through the shoulder, and broke the pipe through the floor, pinning tommy to the ground.

Tommy screamed in pain and tried to pull out the pipe.

Alyssa picked up another Pipe and stabbed him through the other shoulder, "nice try Tommy," she said, "you almost won.

Lil ran through the door and saw Alyssa standing over tommy, "what's…no…"

Alyssa picked up the last pipe, "goodbye Tommy," she said and stabbed him through the chest."

Tommy screamed in pain, blood spurting out of his mouth, he groaned and his head fell back, his green eyes turned to blue and dimmed.

"Tommy!" Lil shouted.

Kimi and Z ran at Alyssa, Dil and Vanessa attacking from the other side.

Lil ran over to Tommy, 'Tommy, tommy wake up!" she shouted, cradling his head.

Dil and Vanessa were thrown through the windows, Z and Kimi were slammed into the wall, Alyssa stood by herself, she was fully changed into a Canine Alpha, she turned to Lil and ran at her, the front door burst open and Team alpha burst in, "Lil! Get down!" the leader shouted, and the team open fired on Alyssa,

Lil rolled away from tommy as Alyssa fell against the poles and snapped them off, Lil stood up, and "get out of here" she shouted at the team, Fall back

The team started running, but Alyssa followed, the guns went off and the screams of the men dying filled the air, after a few minutes the guns stopped and Alyssa walked in, she was back in the ordinary alpha form and was walking towards Lil, 'now you die, little niece." She snarled.

Tommy was falling through a dark tunnel, he wanted to try and move and stop himself but he couldn't, move, slowly the tunnel rounded out and tommy was left lying on the bottom of it, he slowly forced himself to move, as he sat up he saw a bright light ahead of him, he stood up and started walking towards it, the closer he got the easier it was for him to move, and the more he felt free, _I'm almost there… _he thought to himself. Then he heard a scream that made him stop, he turned and saw two familiar people fighting, "help!" one of them screamed, "Lil…" tommy muttered, realizing who it was. "Lil!" he looked the light with a forlorn look, then started running back towards Lil.

Tommy opened his eyes and took a deep breath, he looked around and saw his friends knocked out around the factory, and he saw Chuckie beside Erica's dead body. He looked down at his chest and saw the broken pieces of the pipe in his chest, he grabbed them and pulled them out, then stood up, his wounds healed quickly, he tore off his shirt because of the blood that had soaked it, he heard Lil scream again and he stood up and roared.

Alyssa looked up and turned around, looking at Tommy, "that's impossible, you can't still be alive, I heard your heart stop!"

Tommy jumped down and landed in front of Lil, "I'm hard to kill," he growled, his claws coming out and his eyes turning green.

Alyssa snarled at him and ran forward.

Tommy ran forward and punched Alyssa in the chin, then threw her into the wall.

Lil sat up and watched Tommy, "he's still alive…"she whispered.

Tommy kicked Alyssa across the cheek, then kicked in her leg, breaking it, he grabbed her arm and punched it, dislocating her elbow, Alyssa laid there on the ground, "you gonna kill me Tommy?" she whispered, "are you going to put blood on your conscience?"

Tommy glared down at her then grabbed her throat and ripped it out, "if It's your blood, I'm happy." He growled and stood up straight. His eyes flashed red for a brief second then turned fully green, he turned to Lil and walked over, "are you alright?" he asked softly.

Lil sat up and put her arms around him, "I'm so glad your back, "she whispered.

Tommy nodded holding her.

Dil and the rest limped over, "hey T, glad your still alive." He said, "Now we gotta get out of here, before hunters show up."

"Or before those two other Beta's get back." Z said.

Tommy nodded, "Lil, I got to go."

"Tommy, I don't want you to leave me alone." She said.

"I promise Lil, I'll be back."

Lil shook her head, "I want to be apart of your pack," she said.

"Lil…are you sure? There's no turning back on this."

Lil held out her hand, "I'm sure." She said.

Tommy leaned forward and slowly opened his mouth, his fangs came out and he bit her arm.

Phil walked into his mothers hospital room, his arm was in a sling and he had a bandage wrapped around his head, "hey mom, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine Philly," she said, "I didn't turn from that Wolf bite."

Phil nodded.

"How is Wally?" she asked.

Phil hesitated, "she left the night before, completely healed."

"So she changed…" Betty muttered, "and what about Lil."

"You know what she did," Phil said.

"So she really joined the wolf pack…" she said.

"Personally I don't blame her," Phil said.

Betty looked up quickly.

"She was never really at home with being a hunter," Phil said, "she always seemed out of place, but when she's with Tommy and her friends, she's one of the happiest people in the world."

Betty sighed, "that makes a lot of sense…did she ever stop by the house?"

"Only for a little while to pick up some things…" Phil said.

Betty looked down, "so she's not coming back."

"I'm sure she is mom, but she has to figure a few things out herself."

Betty sighed, a tear streaking down her face; "first I lose your father, now I lose your sister."

"You didn't lose her mom," Phil said, "She'll come back."

Betty looked out the window, 'I hope so…"

Lil stood on top of a hill, looking down on the Town, "I remember I couldn't get up here when I was little," she said, looking at the sheer rock sides, " I was too scared."

Tommy walked up beside her, "and now?" he asked.

"Now, I feel strong enough to do anything." Lil said.

Tommy put his arm around her, "it's still a hard life," tommy said.

"I know," Lil said, "but I'm in a pack," she said and turned around and put her arms around his waist, "I'm in your pack."

Tommy smiled and kissed her.

"Hey Tommy!" Dil called up, "Derek's awake!"

Tommy nodded, "I'll be down in a bit," he shouted down, Dil nodded and ran off. Tommy turned to Lil again, "after you my lady." He said.

Lil smiled and jumped down, doing a flip on her way down, she landed on her feet and smiled up at Tommy.

Tommy smiled and jumped down after her.

Derek walked outside looking around, "Boyd," he said, "where is everyone?"

"Tommy and the rest are patrolling the forest," he said, "giving us some time to gather our strength."

Derek looked around, Boyd, Isaac, and Vanessa were standing in front of him, "where's Erica?"

Isaac gave him a pained expression. "She died, fighting against Alyssa."

Derek looked down, "where's her body?"

"We buried her up on the hill." Isaac said.

Derek looked up the hill and started walking up.

"Derek hold on," Boyd started.

"Don't, try Boyd," he said, and kept walking, he got to the top of the hill and saw the grave site, and walked over to it, he fell to his knee's, tears rolling down his cheek.

Tommy walked over, "sorry Derek," he said, "I wish I could've stopped Alyssa."

"You tried your best," Derek said, his voice hollow, "You killed that bitch didn't you?"

Tommy nodded, "ripped her throat out myself."

Derek nodded and stood up. "Me and my pack are leaving," he said, "we're no longer needed here."

"Derek!" someone shouted and Derek turned around as Peter Hale ran over, "about time I found you," he said.

"Peter…I talked to you over four months ago, why did it take you so long to get here?"

"Because there's some pack that's around here that's been trying to stop any werewolves from coming in and joining Alyssa."

"Who was it?"

"I think it was William," Peter said, "you know how he tries to keep a balance of some sort."

"Who's William?" tommy asked.

"He's part of the werewolf council."

"There's a werewolf council?" Tommy asked.

Derek smiled a little, 'you got a lot to learn," Derek said, "now what did you find out Peter?"

"It's best if we talked about this inside." He said, "you too tommy."

The three wolves walked into the cabin, as they did two people in the shadows watched them, "these werewolves are strong," one said, "we thought raising Alyssa would help us, but it instead it has created an entire new problem."

"It does not matter," the other said, "within three years blood will run through the streets in this puny little town, and soon so shall the entire continent."

"What about the rumors of the Theta?" he asked, "If they are true then we stand no chance."

"They are just rumors, 'the other growled, "nothing that we should be scared of. Now lets go report to the rest, he said and walked out into the sunlight, his skin was deathly pale. "Come along Drey," he said.

The other one looked back one last time and followed, he put a hand out into the sun and he brought it back quickly, smoke curling off of his hand.

"Your still not strong enough to travel in the Sun." he said.

Drey nodded and put on a wide brimmed hat and some gloves, "but soon… very soon…" he said, his red eyes glowing from under the hat.

To be continued…


End file.
